An Unexpected Surprise 3: The Next Generation
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: This is the third installment of my "Unexpected Surprise: Rewritten" series. After the defeat of Janja and his Clan things have gone well for Kiara and her family. Until now. Now they face a new problem that may be the worst so far. Can they defeat it? Or will it be their downfall? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n welcome everyone to my third installment of my rewritten Unexpected Surprise Series. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh and just for the heck of it I just want everyone to know that I don't own The Lion King or its characters. But I do own my OCs and they are not to be used without permission. OK with that being said here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **An Unexpected Surprise 3: The Next Generation**

 **Ch. 1 Peaceful Times**

Queen Kiara of the Pride lands was looking down at her Kingdom with great joy. All was well with her Kingdom. But sadly not all was well with her family. Her mother, Nala had taken ill a couple weeks back and sadly had gone to join the Great Kings of the Past. While this saddened Kiara greatly she knew her mother would always be watching over her. Just then she was joined by her mate, Kovu and their son Chaka. "Hey there my two boys," the golden brown Queen said giving Kovu and Chaka nuzzles.

"Hey there yourself," Kovu said, returning his mate's nuzzles.

"Where's Malikia?" Kiara asked, looking around for her granddaughter.

"She went with Kuoko and Leona for a little girl time," Chaka said with a smile. "Colo's agreed to watch Baraka so Leona could get some air."

"I remember those days," Kiara said with a laugh. "Having a newborn isn't easy sometimes."

"Tell me about it," a voice said. The group turned and saw a very tired looking Kion standing there.

"Kion you look beat," Chaka said, walking up to his cousin. "And shouldn't you be with Fuli and your son?"

"Fuli kicked me out," Kion said, with a small smile. "Guess I was getting on her nerves. Ahaua kept us up again last night. I swear that boy only sleeps during the day."

"Welcome to fatherhood," Kovu said, putting his paw around his nephew.

"Uncle Kovu I don't know how you and Aunt Kiara did it when Chaka and Leona were newborns," Kion declared. "I mean that's hard enough without adding the duties of being King and Queen on top of it."

"Well luckily we had help," Kiara declared. "And you have help too Kion. Never forget that."

"I know," Kion said, smiling at his aunt. "But now I've gotta go on patrol with the Guard. See you guys later." With that Kion was gone.

"Speaking of patrol," Kovu said. "Chaka I thing you and I should get going on our patrol."

"Sure thing Dad," Chaka said. "See ya later Mom."

"Have fun you two," Kiara said, giving her mate and son nuzzles. With that Kiara watched the pair leave. Little did she know that trouble was brewing not to far away.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in a dark place know as the Outlands a dark figure was brooding. "Janja I don't know why you don't do something about this," Karaha declared, looking at her mate with annoyance.

"Yeah boss," Janja's right hand hyena, Chungu, put in. "I mean its been over a year since we've done anything."

"Yeah," Hasila chimed in. "I know we had to train and all but don't ya think we've trained enough?"

"They have a point Janja," Karaha said, looking directly at her mate.

"Look who's the Alpha Male around here?" Janja snarled, glaring at his mate. "Me that's who! And I say where we're ready! Besides ever since Suni betrayed us to go live in the Pride Lands I've had more important things on my mind. Like Shenja." Janja was referring to his newest daughter, who was now a six month old pup. She had been named after Janja's mother, Shenzi and himself.

"But we feel Shenja is old enough now to help," Karaha declared. "Isn't that right Janja?"

"Yeah," Janja said roughly. "And a plan is already going into motion as we speak."

"And what plan is that?" Hasila asked. Janja said nothing in response. Instead he left with Karaha right behind him. Once they were far enough away from the others Karaha turned back towards her mate.

"What is your plan Janja?" the female hyena asked, making sure she kept her voice low.

"I sent Shenja into the Pride Lands to find her traitor sister," Janja declared.

"But Janja Suni and Shenja know nothing about each other," Karaha pointed out. "They don't even know they're sisters."

"Exactly," Janja said, an evil smile going across his face. "It'll be the perfect trap. I have plans for our traitor of a daughter Karaha. Big plans."

"Janja I don't feel right about killing her," Karaha declared. "She's still our daughter."

"Who said anything 'bout killin' her?" Janja snapped. "I have other plans for her." Then without saying a word Janja turned and headed back towards his clan leaving a worried Karaha behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion, Beshte, and Bunga were patrolling the Pride Lands. Kion's father, Kopa and his grandfather, Simba had also joined the trio. "Luckily there's nothing major going on today," Kopa declared, as he sat beside his son.

"Yeah and that's fine by me," Kion declared, with a yawn.

"Baby kept you up again huh?" Kopa said, with a slight laugh.

"Yeah," Kion admitted, rubbing his eyes. "And Fuli's mad at me for some reason."

"Hormones," Beshete declared. "All females go through that after giving birth. After Zaka and Zuma were born Chanda snapped at me for no reason too. But if you're patient she'll calm down eventually."

"He's right son," Kopa said. "Your mother acted the same way after you were born. But it got better."

"Thanks Dad," Kion said, trying to suppress another yawn but failing.

"Kion why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Simba suggested. "We can handle things from here."

"I'm fine Grandpa," Kion protested. "I just.." Just the Ono came flying in looking frantic.

"Kion am I glad I found you!" the small white bird declared.

"Ono what's wrong?" Kion asked, his amber eyes wide with concern.

"Fuli and your mother sent me to find you right away!" Ono shouted. "Something about Ahaua."

"Is he alright?!" Kopa cried out, fearful for his grandson's health.

"I'm not really sure what happened," Ono declared. "I was just told to find Kion right away!"

"Then what the heck are we waiting for?!" Bunga shouted. "We need to get back there!"

"Lets go!" Kion shouted, afraid something terrible may have happened to his son. With that the group left heading for Pride Rock at full force.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Pride Lads Suni was enjoying a nice walk with Furaha, Nash and their daughter, Thamini. Thamini was at the current moment trying to catch a butterfly while her parents talked with Suni. "Thamini don't wonder to far," Furaha called to her daughter.

"I won't Mom," the rusty brown cub called back.

"Thanks for spending some time with me guys," Suni said.

"No problem," Nash said, smiling at his friend. "We enjoy spending time with you Sun'."

"Well I appreciate it," Suni said, smiling back at her friend. Just then Furaha's parents, Kali and Jasiri, came on the scene alone with Nash's mother, Vitani.

"Hey guys," Kali said, smiling at the group.

"Hey Daddy," Furaha said, giving her parnets nuzzles. "Hey Mom."

"And where's my beautiful granddaughter?" Vitani asked, looking around for Thamini.

"She's right over there," Furaha said, looking over to where Thamini was. But to her shock her daughter was gone. "She's gone!" Furaha exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry Fur' I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Nash declared, trying not to show his own worry. "Thamini!" he called. "Thamin where are you?!"

"Thamini!" the rest of the group called as they searched for the young Princess. They searched for a few minutes but found nothing.

"Oh Nash where could she be?" Furaha asked, trying not to lose it.

"Don't worry honey," Kali said, giving his daughter a nuzzle. "We'll find her." Furaha opened her mouth to say something. But before she could a blood chilling scream echoed through the air.

 **A/N Heh had to end it on a little cliffie there. Aren't I terrible? lol. But I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. A Trap

**A/N Hope everyone in the USA is enjoying this long weekend. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 A Trap**

Kion and the rest of the group headed back to Pride Rock at full force. Kion raced to the top and ran right into Hera.

"Aunt Hera where's Fuli?" Kion demanded, barely able to catch his breath.

"She's inside the cave," Hera said. "My goodness Kion what's the matter?"

"No time to explain," Kion declared as he raced into the cave. When he entered he saw Fuli holding a sleeping Ahura in her paws. "Fuli!" Kion cried out running over to his mate and son. "How's Ahura? Ono said something was wrong."

"Honey Ahura's fine," Cala declared.

"Yeah I told Ono is wasn't urgent," Fuli said, rolling her green eyes. "I guess he didn't hear me."

"So he's ok?" Kion asked.

"He's fine," Fuli said, smiling at her mate.

"Oh thank the Kings," Kion said sighing as he laid beside his mate and son.

"But he did try to walk today," Fuli said, smiling down at her son.

"Ah man I missed that?" Kion said, sounding really disappointed.

"He really just tried to stand," Fuli declared. "You really didn't miss anything. But I am glad you're here Kion. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Its ok Ful'," Kion said with a smile. "I get it. We both haven't been sleeping lately. I understand why you snapped."

"Its more than not sleeping," Fuli admitted. "Its being cooped up in here all day and all night. I need to get out and run free."

"Honey if you want a break all you needed to do is say something," Kion said. "I'll be more than happy to stay with Ahura while you get some air."

"No I couldn't ask you to do that," Fuli said, shaking her head.

"Fuli," Kion began. "Ahura is just as much my son as he is yours. This parenting thing goes 50/50 remember?"

"But you've got your Guard responsibilities," Fuli pointed out.

"I can ask Furaha to fill in for me," Kion declared. "Normally I'd ask Leona but she has a newborn too. Trust me honey I got this."

"Is it any wonder I love you so much," Fuli purred, as she gave Kion a nuzzle.

"I love you too babe," Kion purred back. Just then Ahura woke up and began to fuss.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Fuli said with a laugh as she pulled her son close so he could nurse. The couple spent the rest of the day admiring their new son and discussing what Fuli's day off would have in store.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Suni, Furaha, Nash, Vitani and Kali were all racing to where they had heard the scream. To their horror they saw Thamini there with what looked like blood on her. "Thamini!" Furaha cried out running over to her daughter. "Oh honey are you all right?" Furaha was frantically checking her daughter for injuries.

"I'm ok Mom," Thamini said, her voice shaking.

"Sweetheart if you're not hurt where'd the blood come from?" Nash asked gently.

"F-from him," Thamini stammered, pointing her paw towards a small body laying on the ground.

"Oh Kings Above!" Kali cried out running over to the small body. "Timon!"

"Daddy is he.." Furaha began, trailing off.

"He's gone," Kali said, with a heavy sigh.

"But where's Pumbaa?" Vitani wondered. "They never..." Then suddenly the tan lioness gasped as she saw more blood on the ground and saw a larger body laying there. "Oh no," Vitani whispered, putting a paw to her mouth.

"Mom what's..." Nash began. Then the black coated lion saw what his mother did and his ruby eyes went wide with horror. "Oh man,"he groaned, looking away quickly.

"Daddy?" Thamini said, her voice coming out soft. The rusty brown cub rub against Nash's leg. Nash looked down at his daughter and gave her a nuzzle.

"Its gonna be ok sweetheart," Nash said, trying to hold it together for the sake of his daughter.

"Who would do such a thing?" Furaha asked, shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah everyone in the Pride Lands knows Timon and Pumbaa are off limits for hunting," Kali declared, his voice having a edge to it.

"I believe I can help with answering that," a voice said. The group turned and saw Fuli's parents, Kuri and Thimin, standing there.

"What do you know about this?" Kali asked, eyeing Thimin suspiciously. Ever since Thimin had helped Janja kidnap the cubs Kali and his family still had some distrust towards the cheetah.

"We were hunting ourselves when we saw them," Kuri said.

"Saw who?" Vitani asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"There were about five hyenas and they had already made their kill sadly by the time we reached them," Thimin said with regret.

"It was my father wasn't it?" Suni asked, her voice coming out soft.

"Yes it was," Thimin said. "And your mother too I'm afraid."

"I knew it," Vitani growled. "Those damn hyenas are always causing trouble."

"Tell me about it," Nash piped up. "They're nothing but flea ridden scum bags."

"But Daddy," Thamini said. "Isn't Suni a hyena?"

"Suni is the rarity honey," Furaha said, smiling at Suni. "Most hyenas aren't as nice as she is." Suni smiled back and was about to say something when they heard soft crying coming from the nearby bush.

"I'll check it out," Suni said, as she headed for the bushes. She pulled back the bushes and to her surprise she saw a hyena pup in there. "Hey there sweetie," Suni said gently, causing the pup to jump. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't," the pup sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Of course not," Suni said with a smile. "Why don't you come out of there? Please?"

"I-I don't know," the pup stammered.

"It'll be fine," Suni said, smiling at the pup. "I promise."

"Well," the pup began. "Ok I'll come out." With that the pup slowly came out of the bushes. But when she saw the rest of the group there her eyes went wide with fear. "Oh no!" she shouted turning and running away.

"Hey!" Suni cried out, as she began to run after the pup. "Wait!"

"Suni come back!" Furaha shouted, as she started to go after her friend.

"Fur' let her go," Nash said. "We've gotta get Timon and Pumbaa back so they can have a proper funeral."

"My Dad is going to be devastated," Kali said, shaking his head sadly. "I mean he just lost my mother and now this. I hope it won't be too much for him."

"Daddy Grandpa is a very strong lion," Furaha reminded Kali. "He can handle this."

"Bunga's gonna be crushed too," Nash said, sadly. "Timon and Pumbaa raised him."

"C'mon lets get this over with," Vitani declared. With that the group picked up the fallen meercat and warthog and carried them back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Suni had chased the pup all the way back to the Outlands. "Well this is just great," she muttered. "I'd better turn back."

"What's the hurry?" a voice said. Suni gasped as she instantly recognized the voice. Then she saw Janja emerge from the shadows along with Kuraha, Cheezi, Chungu, and Haslia. "Well well well look who came crawling back," Chungu said, glaring at Suni.

"I haven't come crawling back," Suni growled back. "I was just leaving." But when she turned to leave her path was blocked by Kuraha and Janja.

"Its good to see you again Suni," Karaha began. "I've missed you."

"Save it Mother," Suni growled, glaring at Karaha. "I'm not falling for your bit."

"Its not an act Suni," Karaha declared. "Despite what you may think of me I'm still your mother. And rather you believe it or not I still love you."

"Whatever," Suni said, rolling her eyes. "And what about you Father? Did you miss me?"

"No," Janja declared. "I didn't. I miss my loyal daughter not the traitor you've become."

"I did the right thing!" Suni shouted, baring her teeth at Janja. "But you wouldn't know anything about that would you Father?!"

"Please Janja remember what we're trying to do here," Karaha said.

"And what's that?" Suni asked.

"We want you to come back home," Karaha declared. "Please Suni you belong here."

"I won't have anything to do with you!" Suni shouted. "I'd rather die than come back here to live!"

"Very well then," Janja declared. "Have it your way then. Boys. Do your worst." With that the rest of the group advanced towards Suni out for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	3. A Dire Situation

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 A Dire Situation**

As the hyenas advanced towards Suni suddenly Karaha jumped in front of her daughter. "No!" she shouted. "I won't let you kill her!"

"Look Karhara it ain't like I wanna do it," Janja declared. "But she's givin' me no choice here."

"Perhaps if she met Shenja she'd change her mind," Karaha suggested.

"Whose Shenja?" Suni asked, looking at her mother.

"She's your little sister," Karaha said, smiling at her oldest daughter.

"You guys had another pup?" Suni asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Well we kind of had to," Janja said, with annoyance. "I mean someone has to take over being Alpha hyena and it sure wasn't gonna be you."

"Can I meet her?" Suni said, looking at Karaha deciding to ignore Janja.

"Of course," Karaha said, with a smile. "In face here she comes now." Suni looked and to her surprise she saw the same pup that had lead her to the Outlands.

"Did I do good Daddy?" Shenja asked, looking at Janja.

"You sure did," Janja said, running his youngest daughter's head roughly.

"Wait she's my sister?" Suni asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah she is," Karaha said. Then she looked at her youngest daughter and said, "Shenja this is Suni. She's your sister."

"Very nice to meet you," Shenja said, surprisingly polite. Suni said nothing but she did give her sister a small smile. Then she turned to Janja and Karaha.

"Don't think that just because I have a little sister that I'm going to stay or help you with whatever sick plan you have," Suni snapped, glaring at her parents.

"We just thought that maybe you'd want to be around your sister," Karaha declared. "You know get to know her and everything."

"Yeah I would like that," Suni admitted. "But..."

"Look Suni here's the deal," Janja interrupted sharply. "Its either you help us or somethin' terrible happens. And I don't mean to you."

"What do you mean?" Suni asked, giving her father a suspicious look.

"Chungu take Shenja in the cave," Janja ordered, not wanting his youngest daughter to hear the conversation that was about to take place. "Me and Karaha need some alone time with our oldest here."

"Sure thing boss," Chungu said. With that the larger hyena took Shenja and went inside the cave along with the rest of the clan. Once they were gone Janja turned back to Suni.

"Like I was sayin'," the Alpha Male said. "If you don't help us then I'll be forced to do somethin' terrible."

"Like you aren't already planning on doing something terrible," Suni scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Look," Janja growled, getting in Suni's face. "I'll just lay it out for ya. We want the Pride Lands for ourself. And that means gettin' rid of the competition."

"You mean Kovu and Kiara?" Suni asked, once again rolling her eyes. "News flash here Father you don't stand a chance against them. You already tried taking over the Pride Lands and it failed miserably."

"That's because you interfered!" Janja roared, raising his paw and striking Suni in her face. Suni was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Letting out another growl Janja once again hit his daughter. Only this time he knocked her out. "Good," he growled. "Karaha take her in the other cave and make sure she can't get out."

"Yes Janja," Karaha said. With that she grabbed Suni by her scruff and dragged her to the opposite cave where she and another hyena pushed a heavy boulder in front of it.

"Maybe she'll learn a lesson from this," Janja hissed. "Never to cross me. C'mon Karaha we've got plans to put into place."

"Which one first Janja?" Karaha asked as she followed her mate.

"We take down our biggest threats first," Janja declared. "And that's Kovu and Chaka."

"Janja don't you think it may be too much for us to take down two full grown males?" Karaha asked.

"Not if we have help," Janja snapped. "And I know just the ones to help. C'mon lets go." With that the two hyenas left to find their new allies.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Thamini, Kali, Nash, Vitani and Furaha had returned with Timon and Pumbaa's bodies with them. Once Thamini was inside playing with Malikia they were met by Jasiri, who gave Kali a nuzzle. Then she saw the bodies and her chocolate brown eyes went wide with horror. "Kings above!" she gasped, her eyes wide with horror. "What happened?"

"Thimin said he and Kuri saw hyenas do this," Kali declared, shaking his head sadly. "Where's Dad? He should know before he sees this."

"Know what?" a voice said. The group turned and saw Kiara standing there along with Kopa and Chaka. Then the Queen saw Timon and Pumbaa and she got her answer. "Oh this is terrible," Kiara whispered, as the tears flowed. "Daddy's going to be crushed."

"Yeah I know," Kopa choked out. "Timon and Pumbaa were like his adopted parents. This is gonna kill him." Then as if on cue Simba came walking up the side of Pride Rock along with Kion and Bunga.

"Hey what's with the long faces?" Simba asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah who died?" Bunga said with a smile. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw the sad looks on everyone's face. "Wait did someone die?" he asked, looking around at the group.

"Yeah buddy someone did die," Chaka said sadly as the tears came down his face.

"Who died?" Simba asked, his amber eyes wide.

"It was Timon and Pumbaa Dad," Kali said gently. "Some hyenas got them. I'm so sorry."

"Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa are dead?" Bunga asked, his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh Kings Above," Kion whispered, sitting down on the ground.

"Yeah they are," Vitani said sadly. "I'm so sorry guys."

"I can't believe this," Simba whispered, taking a step backwards. "This can't be happening."

"Dad I'm sorry," Kali said, giving Simba a nuzzle. "I know how much you loved them. I know how much you both loved them." Kali looked at Bunga when he said this last part.

"They were the best," Bunga declared, his voice breaking. The honey badger broke down and Kion pulled his friend close, comforting him the best he could.

"Those damned hyenas ruin everything!" Simba growled, wiping away the tear angrily. "They just take and take and don't even give a damn!"

"I know Daddy," Kiara said, giving her father a nuzzle.

"Then do something about it Kiara!" Simba shouted, causing Kiara to jump. "You and Kovu are King and Queen so do something about them!"

"Daddy I've tried," Kiara declared, trying not to shout. "And its not like I can kill all of them! No matter how much I want to. You above all should know that."

"I know honey," Simba said, his voice much more calm. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Its ok Daddy," Kiara said, giving Simba another nuzzle. "I understand."

"Its so unfair," Simba said softly. "First I lose Nala and now I lose Timon and Pumbaa. I don't think I can take very much more."

"Dad we all know how much you miss Mom," Kopa declared, his voice breaking as he thought of his mother. "We all do."

"I know you do son," Simba said with a small smile. Then he looked over and saw Timon and Pumbaa's bodies. "Oh Kings Above," he whispered, closing his eyes tight. By now Simba's face had lost all color and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Grandpa are you alright?" Furaha asked, going to her grandfather's side.

"I'm fine honey," Simba declared, looking at Furaha. "I just.." Suddenly Simba began to sway.

"Grandpa maybe you should sit down," Chaka said, concerned for his grandfather.

"Yeah," Simba whispered, shutting his eyes tight once again. "I think that's a good.." But before he could finish the sentence suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and the golden lion fell to the ground.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Sad Times

**A/N Thank you all for your alerts. I'm glad that people are reading my story. I would like some reviews though. Helps me know what you guys think about my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Sad Times**

"Grandpa!" Furaha, Kion, and Chaka cried out as their grandfather hit the ground hard.

"Dad!" Kali and Kopa shouted, their eyes wide with horror.

"Daddy!" Kiara shouted, running over to Simba's side. "Ono!" she cried out. "Ono!"

"Yes my Queen?" Ono said, flying towards Kiara at top speed. Ono had taken over for Zazu a month back when the hornbill fell ill and suddenly died.

"Get Rafiki!" Kiara ordered.

"Affirmative!" Ono cried out, taking off towards Rafiki's tree.

"Help me get my father in the cave!" Kiara ordered. With that Kali and Kopa got under Simba's front end while Chaka and Kiara got under his rear. The foursome carried the former King into the cave and gently layed him down.

"What happened?!" Leona cried out, from her place with Baraka in between her paws. The golden cub woke and began to fuss and Leona gently soothed her son. "There there my darling," she whispered. "Everything's alright. Mommy's here." This seamed to calm the three week old because he stretched and snuggled back into his mother's fur.

"Grandpa collapsed," Chaka informed his sister. "He just found out Timon and Pumbaa are dead and he just went down like a ton of rocks."

"Oh Kings Above," Leona whispered, tears forming in her emerald eyes. She pulled her sleeping son closer to her out of instinct.

"Is Great-Grandpa Simba going to be ok Daddy?" Malikia asked, snuggling into Chaka's side.

"I hope so honey," Chaka replied, bending down and giving his daughter a nuzzle. Just then Ono and Rafiki had returned and Rafiki gently shooed everyone but the new mothers out of the cave. He had Bunga stay with him to assist. Once the group got outside all they could do was stay and wait and hope that Simba would be alright.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Janja and Karaha had reached their destination. "Reire where are ya?" Janja called out.

"I'm here Janja," Reire replied emerging from the shadows along with her mate Goigoi. The female jackal loked around. "So what's the deal Janja?" she asked.

"Look Reire are ya in our not?" Janja asked, irritated with the situation.

"How do I know you won't turn on me and my pack?" Reire asked, glaring at Janja. "You've been known to turn of you allies before."

"Look do you want those lions out of the Pride Lands or don't ya?" Janja snapped back.

"It would be nice to have a place that's abundant with food and water," Reire declared. "Especially for my pups."

"Yeah but won't that require a lot of work?" Goigoi asked. "I'm not really into all that."

"Trust us it'll be worth it," Karaha said. "Now are you in?"

"What do you think Goigoi?" Reire asked, looking over at her mate.

"Well," Goigoi said, as he thought about it. "I guess so."

"We're in," Reire declared, looking at Janja.

"Good," Janja said, with an evil grin. "Meet us here same time tomorrow. Make sure your pack in with ya and I'll have my clan. We'll go over the final details of the plan."

"Fine with me," Reire said. "Come Goigoi lets get back to our pups." With that the jackals and hyenas parted ways heading back to their respective homes.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock everyone was getting anxious waiting to here how Simba was. By now Kovu, Cala, Kuoko, Colo, Hera, and Leo had joined the group. "Man this is taking forever," Kopa declared, getting up and pacing.

"Dad I know this isn't easy for you," Kion said, getting up and nuzzling his father. "But Grandpa is strong. If anyone can survive this its him."

"Kion's right bro," Kali said, sitting beside his nephew. "Dad is gonna be fine. He has to be."

"We just lose Mom," Kiara muttered, leaning against Kovu. "We can't lose Daddy too." By now Kiara had begun to cry and she buried her face in Kovu's jet black mane.

"Hey you can't think like that," Kovu said gently. "We've gotta stay positive through this Ki'."

"Dad's right Mom," Chaka said, nuzzling his mother. "Grandpa needs all the positive energy he can get right now."

"And he's gonna get it," Cala declared. "Right Kopa?" The golden brown lioness looked over at her creamy coated mate when she said this part.

"Right," Kopa declared, forcing himself to smile. He looked over at Thamini and Malikia, who were playing off to the side along with Beshte's children Zaka and Zuma and Ono's kids Kuraku, Merengo, and Jicho , when he said this part.

"You ok 'Mini?" Zaka asked, looking over at his rusty brown friend when he said this part.

"Yeah you haven't said a word since you got back," Jicho declared, perching herself on Zaka's shoulder.

"Yeah usually we can't get you to shut up," Zuma said, with a laugh. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw tears in Thamini's ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Mini," the young hippo said, felling bad that Thimini was crying. "I was just trying to get you to laugh."

"It's not your fault Zuma," Thimini said, wiping her eyes with her paw. "Its just that..well."

"What?" Kuraku asked, perching himself on Thimini's shoulder. "What's wrong 'Mini?"

"Yeah you know you can tell us anything," Merengo declared, perching next to his brother.

"I..I was the one that found Timon's body," Thimini told her friends. The group gasped and their eyes went wide.

"Oh 'Mini no wonder you're acting so strange," Malikia said, giving her friend a nuzzle. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok Mal'," Thamini said, smiling at the older cub. "Its just I can't get that image out of my head. And now Great-Grandpa Simba is sick too. Its just all really sad." Just then Ono's mate, Pesi, came flying onto the scene.

"Oh there you three are," she said, putting her wings on her hips. "You three know I don't like you to be away from the nest to long."

"Aww Mom," Kuraku groaned, rolling his eyes. "We were just talking to our friends."

"Yeah," Merengo put in. "Dad said it was ok."

"Well he didn't ask me if it was alright," Pesi declared, irritated at the situation. "You three are barely two months old. Now come along. We're going back to the nest at once."

"But Mom," Jicho protested. "Thamini needs us. Her Great-Grandpa is really sick."

"Do as I say young chick," Pesi said, using her wings to scoop the triplets close to her. "You may see your friends another day. Now come along." With that Pesi flew off making sure the triplets were close to her.

"Bye guys," Zaka and Zuma called out.

"Bye," the triplets called back, sounding really sad. Just then Ono appeared on the scene.

"Where'd the triplets go?" he asked, looking around for his children.

"Mrs. Pesi came and took them home," Malikia informed the white bird.

"Yeah she was pretty upset too," Zaka put in.

"Oh dear," Ono said, tapping his wings together nervously. "Things will not be pleasant when I get home."

"Ono how's Great-Grandpa Simba?" Thamini asked.

"Rafiki and Bunga haven't come out yet," Ono informed the three month old. "But don't worry I'm sure he's gonna be fine."

"I hope so," Thimini muttered. Just then she saw Rafiki and Bunga emerge from the cave, both of them looking tired. Thimini and Malikia ran to their parents while Zaka and Zuma went to Besete, who was sitting off to the side along with his mate, Chanda.

"Rafiki how's my father?" Kiara asked, leaning against Kovu for support. Kopa and Kali were right beside their sister with Cala and Jasiri right next to them.

"Simba is suffering from a great deal of tings," Rafiki informed the group. "But I tink de biggest one is shock from des terrible situation. Dat with de stress of losing his dear friends right after de loss of Nala. Dat can be a lot fer a lion of his age."

"But he's gonna be ok right?" Kopa asked, his voice cracking. Cala nuzzled Kopa and he layed his head on hers. Rafiki looked at the group then opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Don't you all just love my cliffies? lol jk. But seriously reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. The Search Begins

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch 5 The Search Begins**

The group anxiously awaited Rafiki's response. "Simba will be just fine," the old monkey informed the group. Everyone let out sighs of relief when they heard this good news. "However he must take it easy from now on," Rafiki continued. "And dat means little or no stress."

"Oh don't worry Rafiki we'll make sure he rests," Kali said, looking at his siblings. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah," Kopa said, with a nod.

"Yeah luckily we'll have plenty of help," Kiara said with a smile as she looked at the rest of the group.

"You got that right Aunt Kiara," Kion said, a determined look on his face.

"Can we see him?" Furaha asked, looking at Rafiki.

"Of course," Rafiki said, smiling at the group. "But you mustn't make too much noise." With that the group entered the cave to see Simba. Once they got inside to their surprise they saw Simba with Ahaua and Baraka in his paws. The newborns were currently using Simba's mane as their personal chew toys. Fuli and Leona were watching this with smiles on their faces. Simba was smiling and laughing as his Great-Grandsons continued to pull on his mane.

"Hey c'mon little guy take it easy on Great-Grandpa," Colo said, with a laugh as he gently pulled Baraka away from Simba.

"Looks like their getting their licks in early," Kion said, with a laugh of his own as he pulled his son away. "Glad to see you're alright Grandpa," the golden brown lion said, giving his grandfather a nuzzle.

"Yeah Dad you scared the crap out of us," Kali said as he too gave Simba a nuzzle.

"But we're just so happy you're alright," Kiara chimed in also giving Simba a nuzzle.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys," Simba said, felling bad he had worried his family.

"Its ok Dad," Kopa said, giving Simba a nuzzle. "You're going to be ok. And that's the important thing." Just then Malikia and Thamini came running in and the two girls leapt in between Simba's paws.

"Malikia!" Kuoko scolded, scooping her daughter up and away from Simba. "You know your Great-Grandpa is sick. You can't jump on him like that!"

"Thamini you know that too," Furaha said as she too scooped her daughter away.

"Its ok," Simba said, with a smile. "They didn't hurt me. I'm not so fragile that I can't hold my Great-Grandchildren."

"We're sorry Grandpa," Furaha said, felling embarrassed.

"Honey its ok," Simba said, smiling at his granddaughter. "You meant well. Now lets try that again shall we? Let me have all four of my Great-Grandchildren."

"Dad do you really think..." Kopa began. But he stopped when Simba shot him a look. "Ok never mind," Kopa said, holing his paw up. With that the two older cubs went back to the golden lion while the two youngest ones were gently placed back on his mane.

"Now this is just the medicine I need," Simba declared, wrapping his paws around the four cubs. Ahaua and Baraka, snuggled into Simba's mane and went promptly to sleep, while the girls leaned against his paws.

"Grandpa can I ask you something?" Thamini said after a few minutes.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Simba said, smiling at the three month old.

"Why are hyenas so mean?" Thamini asked, looking up at Simba with big ruby eyes.

"Oh honey I wish I knew," Simba said, trying not to let his anger show for the sake of his great-grandchildren.

"Hyenas are nothing but big meanies," Malikia declared, narrowing her emerald eyes. "When I'm Queen the first thing I'm gonna do is banish them all as far away from here as I can. Except for Suni. She's nice."

"Hey where is Suni anyway?" Kovu asked, looking around for the female hyena.

"I thought she'd be back by now," Vitani said, a worried expression going across her face. "She went running after some poor lost hyena pup. Didn't see exactly where she went."

"She probably went back to the Outlands," Kali declared.

"But Daddy," Furaha piped up. "Why would she do that? She hates Janja and his Clan."

"Well be that as it may Furaha Janja and Karaha are still her parents," Kovu put in. "And Ono informed me that they had a new pup not to long ago."

"Do you think the pup we saw was their new pup?" Nash asked.

"It would make sense," Kiara declared. "And it would also explain why Suni isn't back yet. MAybe she decided to stay."

"That doesn't sound like Suni," Fuli said, shaking her head. "She always is saying how much she despises Janja and Karaha. And besides why would she leave without telling us?"

"I agree with Fuli," Kion said. "I think we should look for Suni."

"I say we give her some more time before we send out a search party," Chaka declared.

"I agree," Leona chimed in. "We should have Timon and Pumbaa's funeral first. Then if she's not back by the end then we go looking for her."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kovu said, with a nod. "Simba are you up for this?" Kovu looked at his father-in-law with concern when he said this part.

"I'll be ok," Simba declared, with a heavy sigh. With those words Simba gave Ahura and Baraka back to their mothers and stood up. Kali and Kopa got on either side of him to help steady him. After a few minutes Simba said, "Lets just get this over with."

"We're right with you Grandpa," Thamini declared as she walked beside her Great-grandfather.

"Yeah," Malikia chimed in. "We've got ya." Simba smiled down at his great-granddaughters and gave them nuzzles. Then the group left to give Timon and Pumbaa a proper burial.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Simba was settled back in the cave along with the cubs, who were getting really sleepy by now. Kion had gathered Besete and the rest of his Guard. "Ok guys listen up," the golden brown lion said. "Suni still hasn't come back so we're gonna go look for her."

"Right," Besete said, a determined look on his face.

"I wanna help too," a voice said. The group turned and saw Fuli standing there along with Leona.

"Are you sure you two are up for this?" Colo asked, looking at his mate and friend.

"Oh Colo Baraka is almost a month old," Leona said with a laugh. "I'm more than strong enough. Your mother said she'd watch him for us."

"Yeah and Cala is keeping Ahura," Fuli chimed in. "And I've been itching to get out of that cave."

"Alright," Kion said, giving his mate a nuzzle. "Just please don't over do it ok?"

"I promise," Fuli said with a smile.

"Ok then," Kion said. "Ono I need you to take to the skies to see what you can find."

"Affirmative," Ono said, with a salute.

"Colo you, Fuli and Furaha are together," Kion declared. "You guys head east."

"Got it," the Colo and Furaha said together.

"But Kion I'd cover more ground if I were by myself," Fuli declared. "No offense to you two but I am way faster when I'm alone."

"Fuli I'd feel more comfortable if you weren't alone," Kion declared. "And before you say anything its not just you. I don't want anyone alone. That's why I'm putting everyone in groups. And that includes myself."

"Fine," Fuli grumbled, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"That's my girl," Kion said, giving Fuli a nuzzle. "Now Besete you and Nash are together. You guys head west."

"Got it," the duo said together.

"Leona you, Chaka, and Bunga are together," Kion said. "You guys head south."

"Right," the trio said.

"Kuoko you're with me," Kion declared. "We're gonna head north. We'll meet back here in a few hours."

"Got it," the dusty orange lioness said.

"Lets do this!" Bunga cried out, thrusting his fist in the air. With that the group of animal were off hoping they'd be able to find their missing friend.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Running on Empty

**A/N thank you all for the reviews.** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Running on Empty**

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Suni had come to and was shocked to find herself trapped in the cave. "Great," she muttered as she began to push on the rock that was blocking the entrance. "Ugh this thing is never gonna move," she groaned, sinking down to the ground. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name from the other side. "Whose there?" she called out.

"Its me," Karaha called back.

"What do you want?" Suni growled, turning her back to the boulder.

"I just wanna talk to you," Karaha declared. "Please Suni."

"Fine talk then," Suni said roughly. "But don't expect a response." Suni layed down and put her head on her paws when she said this part.

"Suni you have to know this is the last thing I want," Karaha said, her voice sounding sad. "I know you don't believe me but its true." Suni said nothing so Kahara continued. "Your father is doing what he thinks is for the best. He really does care about you."

"That's a good one," Suni scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"If he didn't care about you then he would have killed you," Karaha pointed out. "The reason he locked you up is because he doesn't want to lose you again. He knows you'll eventually come around that's why you're in there."

"Father doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself," Suni growled. "And that includes you Mother. Don't you see that? He doesn't love you. Just like he doesn't love me or Shenja. He isn't capable of loving."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Karaha said, sadly. "I'll be back in the morning with some food. But please know that I love you Suni." Without waiting for a response Karaha left, leaving a confused Suni behind.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kion and his Guard returned empty handed. "No luck huh?" Kiara asked, sounding disappointed.

"None," Kion said, sound very tired.

"Why don't you all get some sleep?' Kiara said. "You look beat. Don't worry about the cubs. I'll take care of them."

"Thanks Mom," Leona said, with a yawn. "I'm going to feed Baraka then get some sleep."

"Same here," Fuli declared, with a yawn of her own. With that the group went inside to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Kuri came walking into the cave. She saw Fuli and Kion sound asleep with Ahaua right beside them. The female cheetah smiled at the scene and gently nudged her daughter. Fuli opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Mom?" she whispered, being careful not to wake her sleeping son and mate. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't today when you said you would have some time to go hunting with me?" Kuri asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"I totally forgot," Fuli declared, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry Mom. Can we reschedule? We were out all night looking for Suni."

"Is Suni missing?" Kuri asked, her green eyes wide in alarm.

"Yeah she disappeared yesterday," Fuli informed her mother.

"That's awful," Kuri said, her eyes still wide. "Of course we can reschedule honey. I'll let you get back to sleep." Kuri turned and started to leave. But just then Ahaua woke and began to fuss.

"Well so much for that," Fuli groaned.

"I'd be more than happy to watch him," Kuri declared, smiling at her grandson, who was staring at her with big green eyes.

"Mom you don't have to," Fuli began.

"Nonsense," Kuri said, pulling Ahaua close to her. "I enjoy spending time with my grandson."

"Thanks Mom," Fuli said with a yawn as she layed her head down.

"You just rest honey," Kuri said, giving her daughter a nuzzle. "I've got this. Don't I Ahaua?" Kuri nuzzled her grandson, who purred in response. Without another word Kuri took the two week old cub over to where Baraka was playing while Hera was watching him. The two females smiled at each other as they watched their grandsons play.

"Aren't they just the cutest things you ever saw?" Hera asked Kuri. Ahaua had toddled over to Baraka, who sniffed him curiously. Within minutes the two cubs were playing together.

"They certainly are," Kuri said, nodding her head in agreement. The rest of the morning was spent watching the two cubs play.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Chaka and Kovu were making their rounds. While they were walking Kovu decided it was time to have a talk with his son. "Chaka I need to talk to you about something very important," the brown coated King said.

"What is it Dad?" Chaka said, giving his father his full attention.

"Your mother and I have been talking," Kovu said. "About the future. And we've come to a decision."

"About what?" Chaka asked, giving his father a confused look.

"Chaka your mother and I are going to hand the throne to you and Kuoko," Kovu declared.

"What?!" Chaka cried out, his amber eyes wide with shock. "But Dad I'm not ready."

"Chaka I think you are ready," Kovu declared. "Normally we would have given it to you guys when Malikia was born but we felt that would have been to much for you both. But now that Malikia is older we feel you guys are ready. So when you turn three in a couple of weeks we'll hand the throne to you and Kuoko then."

"You really think I'm ready?" Chaka asked, his eyes still wide.

"I know you are son," Kovu said, smiling at his son. "And your mother agrees with me. In fact she's speaking with Kuoko about this very thing as we speak. Trust me it'll be fine."

"Thanks Dad," Chaka said, giving Kovu a nuzzle. With that the father and son continued their rounds while discussing the upcoming changes.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Janja and his Clan had met up with Reire and her pack to discuss their plan. "Well Janja we're here," Reire said flatly. "So what's the plan?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Janja replied, giving the female jackal a cool look. "We need to find a way to get rid of Kovu and Kiara. And I've come up with a brilliant plan."

"So what exactly is this brilliant plan?" Reire asked, not really convinced that Janja had such a plan.

"We turn their own subjects on them," Janja declared, with an evil grin.

"How?" Goigoi asked. "Their subjects love them. Besides there's not much chance of them listening to hyenas."

"That's where you jackals come in," Karaha declared. "You just cause some trouble and make it look like its the lions doing."

"Yeah," Janja put in. "Then you guys start spreadin' rumors and stuff. That way they'll be doubt about Kovu and Kiara."

"But Janja," Reire said. "How do you expect to gain control of the Pride Lands? Even if Kovu and Kiara get overthrown their son would just take over."

"Not if we get their Pride to turn on 'em," Janja said, the evil grin never leaving his face.

"Ah so you have more allies than just us then?" Reire said, looking at Janja.

"It just so happens that I do," Janja declared.

"We've got ourselves a spy in Kiara's Pride," Karaha declared with an evil grin of her own.

"Who?" Reire asked.

"Someone they'll never suspect," Janja declared. "Someone real close to 'em."

"Just please tell me it isn't that cheetah again," Reire said with annoyance.

"It ain't him," Janja declared. "I ain't dumb enough to do that again."

"Well then who is it?" Reire asked.

"C'mere and I'll tell ya," Janja said, motioning for Reire and Goigoi to come closer. The two jackals leaned in close and Janja whispered the name of the spy to them.

"Janja I gotta admit that's a pretty brilliant idea," Reire said with a grin.

"Yeah," Goigoi said with a grin of his own. "They'll never see that coming."

"Exactly," Janja said, his black eyes gleaming as he thought about his revenge. "Kiara and her family don't stand a chance. We'll get them from every side. And by the time they realize what's goin' on it'll be too late."

"That's why you're the boss," Chungu chimed in. "'Cause you're a genius."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," Janja said with an evil laugh. With that the group let out evil laughs of their own and continued to make plans for Kovu and Kiara's downfall.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review are much appreciated**


	7. A Misunderstanding

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. You guys are the best.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 A Misunderstanding**

Chaka and Kovu returned to Pride Rock and were met by Kuoko and Kiara, who gave their mates nuzzles. "Chaka your mom just told me their giving us the throne on your third birthday!" Kuoko exclaimed, her light brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah I know," Chaka said with a smile. "Dad was just telling me the same thing."

"Isn't that exciting?!" Kuoko cried her smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah I guess so," Chaka said, with a sigh.

"What do you mean you guess so?" Kuoko said, giving her mate a strange look. "This is great news Chaka! We're going to be King and Queen soon!"

"Honey I know its great," Chaka said letting out another sigh. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"Oh honey it'll be fine," Kuoko said, giving her mate a nuzzle. "You've been training almost everyday with your dad for the last year. And don't forget we're learning from the best." Kuoko smiled at Kiara and Kovu when she said this part.

"Yeah you're right," Chaka said with a smile. "You always seam to be right about these things 'Oko."

"That's what I'm here for," Kuoko said with a smile of her own. "C'mon lets go tell Malikia the good news." With that the couple was off to tell their daughter the news.

"Well we better get on those rounds," Kiara said with a sigh. Then as if on cue Ono came flying onto the scene.

"Your Highnesses," he said with a bow. "Just checking in with the daily report." Just like Zazu had before Ono kept the tradition of giving daily reports. But instead of giving them every morning he gave them at different times in the day.

"Go ahead Ono," Kiara said, smiling at the white bird.

"There may be trouble brewing I'm afraid," Ono informed the King and Queen.

"What sort of trouble?" Kovu asked, worried at what the answer might be.

"Some of the birds from my flock have informed me that Janja has been spotted talking with Reire," Ono declared.

"The jackal leader?" Kiara said, wrinkling her brow in confusion. "I wonder why Janja would be talking with her?"

"They're probably up to something," Kovu declared, narrowing his emerald eyes. "Ono keep an eye on that situation and keep us informed."

"Affirmative," Ono said with a bow. "My parents are keeping an eye out as well and Pesi said she'll be doing the same."

"Good work Ono," Kiara said. "Anything else that we should know about?"

"Not at the moment," Ono declared. With those words Ono gave Kovu and Kiara a bow and was off.

"I wonder what Janja and Reire are up to?" Kovu wondered out loud.

"They may not be up to anything Kovu," Kiara pointed out. "But it is strange that they're meeting at all. The last time I checked the jackals and hyenas weren't getting along."

"We'll have to keep an eye on things," Kovu declared. "Because with Janja I'm not taking any chances."

"I agree," Kiara said with a nod. "C'mon lets go tell the others what we just learned." With that the King and Queen were off to inform the rest of their Pride of what they just learned.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Bunga was walking alone, felling depressed. The honey badger was really missing Timon and Pumbaa and he thought a walk would help clear his head. Suddenly he heard voices. "That sounds like Janja," he whispered as he climbed up into a tree to hide. Looking down Bunga saw Janja and Karaha walking towards where he was.

"Janja I don't know how you keep coming up with these brilliant ideas," Karaha was saying.

"Guess I'm just gifted," Janja boosted. "Everything is going just the way I want it to go. And now that we've got Suni back where she belongs things are going even better than I hoped."

"I knew using Shenja would bring her right to us," Karaha said with a laugh. "I'm just glad both of our girls are home now."

"Oh no," Bunga thought to himself. "Suni choose to stay in the Outlands. This is terrible. I've gotta tell everyone what I just heard." Being careful not to be seen Bunga snuck through the treetops and headed back to Pride Rock. But little did Bunga know he had heard only half the conversation.

"I just hope Suni'll be convinced to help us so she won't have to stay in that awful cave," Karaha said with a sigh.

"Trust me Karaha once I'm done messin' with her head she'll be convinced," Janja declared. "Now c'mon lets get back so I can start." With that Janja and Karaha left heading back to the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Bunga ran until he literally ran into someone. And that someone was Kion, who was taking a walk with Fuli while Kuri was watching Ahura. "Whoa there Bunga where's the fire?" Kion said with a grin.

"Kion!" Bunga cried out after catching his breath. "I just heard something terrible!"

"What's wrong?!" Kion cried, his amber eyes wide with alarm.

"Suni's not coming back," Bunga declared. "I heard Janja an Karaha talking and they said Suni is home for good. She found out she had a new little sister and decided to stay with her."

"Bunga that doesn't make any sense," Fuli said, shaking her head. "Suni wouldn't do that. She hates Janja and Karaha."

"Actually it would make sense," a voice said. Turning the group saw Vitani standing there along with Colo, Furaha and Nash.

"Mom Suni wouldn't leave without telling us she was going," Nash pointed out.

"Nash Suni knows you would have tried to stop her," Vitani declared. "Trust me I know what its like to have twisted parents. But as much as you hate what they've done you still can't help but love them. After all Janja and Karaha are her parents. It would be natural for her to want to be with them."

"Think about Nash," Furaha said, looking at her mate. "If your birth parents came into your life you'd want to get to know them right?"

"Well yeah," Nash admitted. "But I still wouldn't leave my Pride and my family."

"But Janja and Karaha are her family," Furaha pointed out.

"Yeah and she never really felt like she was a part of this Pride," Colo pointed out. "She's told me that before."

"Yeah same here," Kion declared. "And if Suni really did decide to go back to Janja and Karaha then that's her choice. I just wish she would have said goodbye to us."

"I still say something isn't right here," Fuli declared. "But you guys do have a point I guess."

"C'mon," Kion said. "We need to tell Aunt Kiara and Uncle Kovu what's happened." With that the group headed up Pride Rock to inform the King and Queen of the latest news.

TLKTLKTLK

At the same time in the Outlands Suni was trying desperately to find a way to escape. But she was having no luck. Just then she heard Janja's voice call her name. "What do you want?" she growled through the crack.

"Look Suni I know you think that keepin' ya in there makes me happy," Janja said. "But it don't. But I'd rather have ya in there than back with those lions who don't care 'bout ya."

"They do care about me!" Suni shouted. "Those lions are more family to me that you ever were!"

"I know you think that," Janja declared. "But it just ain't true. If it were true then how come they ain't lookin' for ya?"

"They'll find me," Suni shot back. "And when they do you'll be sorry."

"Suni wake up will ya?" Janja snapped. "They ain't ever gonna come for ya. They ain't lookin' for ya. You're in the Outlands in an obvious place. If they were lookin' for ya they would have found ya by now."

"He's right Suni," Karaha put in. "Its not like we went to great lengths to hide you. And its been three days. Don't you think they would have found you by now if they were truly looking for you?"

"I'm not listening to your lies anymore!" Suni shouted, turning her back to her parents. Really she didn't want them to know their words had had an effect on her and she thought they had some truth to them. But she wasn't about to let Janja and Karaha know that. So without another word Suni layed her head down and tried not to think horrible thoughts about the Pride Landers. But given her current situation that was going to be very hard to do.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7 and the little cliffhanger lol Please review.**


	8. Suspicious Actions

**A/N: Thank you to me ever loyal reviewers and readers.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Suspicious Actions**

Meanwhile Kion and the rest of the group had arrived at the top of Pride Rock and had informed Kovu and Kiara of what they had just learned. "I knew Suni would eventually go back to where she belongs," Simba declared, with a growl.

"Daddy please you're really not helping," Kiara snapped, giving her father a look.

"I'm just saying the truth Kiara," Simba declared, ignoring the look his daughter was still giving him. "Suni is a hyena and hyenas belong in the Outlands."

"Why 'cause you say so?" Fuli growled. Simba shot the cheetah a look but she ignored it. "You've never liked Suni," Fuli pointed out. "Even after she risked her own life to help us you never gave her a chance."

"Fuli," Simba began, trying his best not to growl at his grandson's mate. "I'm not the one who told Suni to go back to the Outlands. In fact as I recall I've been nothing but nice to her despite who her parents are and what she is."

"Whatever," Fuli scoffed, rolling her green eyes. "I'm just sick and tired of all this."

"Fuli what are you talking about?" Furaha asked, giving her friend a confused look.

"I'm talking about how everyone around here is a two faced liar!" Fuli shouted, causing Furaha to jump.

"Fuli you're not being.." Kion began. But he was interrupted by his mate's furious roar.

"You're just as bad as they are Kion!" she shouted. Kion blinked in surprise at Fuli's outburst but he said nothing. So Fuli continued her rant. "Everyone says they're Suni's friend but really they're not!"

"We are Suni's friends," Furaha cried, shocked at the words that were coming out of Fuli's mouth.

"No you're not Furaha!" Fuli growled. "If you guys were really her friends then you wouldn't just assume she left willingly without hearing it from her first!"

"Fuli I know what I heard," Bunga declared, a little annoyed at Fuli's attitude.

"Yeah you heard it from Janja and Karaha," Fuli pointed out. "They are the biggest liars out there."

"But they didn't know I was there," Bunga pointed out. "So why would they lie if they had no one to lie to?"

"He does have a point Ful'," Kion said gently. Fuli opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. After a couple of minutes she found her voice again, "I still say there's more to this story," she said softly.

"If there is we'll get to the bottom of it," Kion declared, giving Fuli a nuzzle. But to his surprise Fuli pulled away from him.

"I'm going to check on Ahura," she said quickly. Without waiting for a response Fuli went into the cave to be with her son.

"Do you think Fuli's right?" Furaha asked, looking at Kion.

"I'm not sure Fur'," Kion said with a sigh. "But I'm gonna find out. Pride Land Guard come with me! We're gonna search again!" With that Kion and his Guard were off hoping they'd find the answers they wanted.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Thamini and Malikia were playing with Zaka, Zuma, Jicho, Kuraku and Merengo. Pesi and Ono had had a long talk and Pesi agreed to let the triplets play as long as an adult was watching them at all times. So today Beshte's mate, Chanda, was watching them along with Ono's parents Hessa and Chivis. "C'mon guys lets go swimming!" Zaka shouted as he and his twin jumped into the water.

"There's nothing in there that'll eat us is there?" Jicho asked, looking cautiously into the water.

"Nah this water is strictly for hippos," Zuma declared. "No alligators in here."

"C'mon don't be such a baby Ji'," Kuraku teased. Kuraku enjoyed teasing his sister, who was more like Pesi in the ways of being cautious.

"Don't tease her 'Ku," Merengo said, as he perched himself on Zuma's head. "She can't help being afraid of the water. Its nothing to be ashamed about Ji'." Merengo was more like Ono is his caring attitude.

"I'm not afraid!" Jicho declared, putting her wings on her hips. "Besides Thamini isn't going in and I don't see you giving her a hard time."

"That's because I don't know how to swim," Thamini admitted, lowering her ruby eyes in shame.

"Hey don't be embarrassed," Kuraku said, shaking the water off his feathers. "You can learn."

"I'd be more than happy to teach you dear," Chanda offered, smiling at the cub.

"Thanks Mrs. Chanda," Thamini said with a smile of her own. With the help of Malikia Thamini slowly went into the water where she got on Chanda's back. By now Jicho had gotten into the water and she and Merengo were perched on Zuma's head while Kuraku was on Zaka's head. Together they watched as Thamini began to swim around the lake.

"What's going on here?" a voice called out. The group turned and saw Jasiri's brother, Leo standing there.

"Hi Uncle Leo!" Thamini called. "Mrs. Chanda is teaching me how to swim."

"Well you're doing great honey," Leo called back. The sandy brown lion smiled as he watched his great-niece enjoy herself with her friends. Just then he heard a strange noise. "Someone there?" he called. No response. Then Leo heard the noise again. "Whose there?!" he called. "Show yourself!" No response. Leo decided to see for himself what was going on. As he walked he heard growling. Getting low to the ground Leo went closer. Peaking out through a bush Leo saw who was making all the noise. And to his surprise it was his son, Colo.

"Great where the Hell is she?!" Colo was grumbling. "I don't have all day. I got a son to get home to." Leo was about to come out when another figure came onto the scene. Leo let out a gasp when he saw a lioness he had never seen before approach his son. This lioness had a silver grey coat and light blue eyes. She looked about the same age as Colo.

"Everything's all set Colo," she said smiling at Colo.

"Thanks Meda," Colo said, giving the lioness a nuzzle. "I owe you."

"You sure no one knows about this?" Meda asked, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Trust me everyone is clueless," Colo said with a laugh. "Leona's been so busy with Baraka she doesn't even notice when I'm gone. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they find out what I've been up to."

"You're so sneaky," Meda said with a laugh of her own. "I don't know how you keep it up."

"I've been sneaky all my life babe," Colo said with a grin. "This was just like when I was a cub."

"Same time tomorrow?" Meda asked.

"Better make it two days," Colo said. "Tomorrow I told Leona I'd watch Baraka so she can talk a walk with her Mom."

"So when can I meet you son?" Meda asked. "You talk about him so much I'd like to meet him."

"Well he's only three weeks old," Colo said. "But when he's old enough to get out of the cave I'll let you meet him."

"Can't wait," Meda said. "I'll see you later." With that Meda gave Colo a nuzzle and took her leave. After a couple of minutes Leo decided to show himself.

"Who was that?" the sandy brown lion asked.

"Dad!" Colo cried out, his green eyes wide. "You scared me! What were you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"I think the better question is what were you doing with that lioness?" Leo snapped, giving his son a look. "You're a married lion Colo you shouldn't be sneaking around with another lioness!"

"Dad I promise its not what you think!" Colo protested.

"Then please enlighten me," Leo said, his voice having a edge to it. "What exactly is it?"

"Ok I'll tell you," Colo said, knowing he was beat. "You see Dad..."

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Another Trap

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Another Trap**

"Well Colo I'm waiting," Leo said impatiently. "What's going on with you and that lioness?"

"Dad just trust me I'm not cheating on Leona," Colo said. "Meda is helping me plan a surprise for everyone."

"Oh?" Leo said, arching an eyebrow. "And what surprise is that?"

"Meda is working with me on something very big," Colo said, making sure he kept his voice low.

"How exactly did you meet her?" Leo asked, giving his son a look.

"She approached me actually," Colo admitted. "Believe it or not she's a member of Safara's new pride. And she's helping me plan a surprise so that Safara and her new mate can come visit."

"And why the secrecy?" Leo asked, still confused as to what was happening.

"Vitani has really been missing Safara lately," Colo explained. "And so I figured that since Nash has a birthday coming up I'd make it extra special by having his sister come."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Leo asked.

"No," Colo admitted. "I didn't want to risk the surprise getting ruined. And I've talked with Safara and her mate King Leon and they've agreed to come. They even said they have a very special surprise for Vitani and Nash. So please Dad don't say anything."

"I don't see why all the sneaking around is necessary," Leo said, shaking his head. "But I won't say anything. I'm just glad you told me the truth."

"Dad I could never keep secrets from you," Colo said, smiling at his father. "Not even when I was I kid."

"Yeah," Leo said, smiling back at his son. "You were never a very good liar. Your mother and I could always see right through you. C'mon, the kids are playing in the water. Lets go see if they're ready to go."

"Sounds good to me," Colo said. With that the father and son left to gather the kids and head home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Janja and Reire were meeting up with their spy. "How are things going?" the spy asked.

"Couldn't be better," Reire said, with an evil grin. "Me and Goigoi have been going all over the Pride Lands causing trouble. We make sure we're hidden of course. We take food, cause fights, all kinds of stuff. Its great." Reire let out a laugh when she said this part.

"I gotta admit Janja this plan of yours is going great," the spy said with a grin of their own.

"Course it is," Janja snapped. "And I trust you're doin' your part?"

"Oh yeah," the spy said, the evil grin still on their face. "I've been planting little seeds of doubt all over. But we do have a problem."

"What problem?" Janja asked, looking at the spy.

"Kiara and Kovu are handing the throne over to Chaka and Kuoko in a couple of weeks," the spy informed the Alpha Male.

"That's even better," Janja declared. "A new King and Queen is the perfect time to strike. Chaka will be inexperienced and won't know what to do. It'll be easy for us to overthrow him."

"Just make sure you keep up your end of the deal," Reire said, looking directly at the spy.

"Don't worry," the spy said, their eyes determined. "I will."

"Good," Janja said. "Cause I have a mission for you. It involves gettin' rid of some of the males in Kiara's Pride. Namely Kopa and Kali."

"Wait I thought we were going after Kovu and Chaka first," Reire said, confusion in her voice.

"We need to weaken them first," Janja declared. "And what better way of doin' that then by killin' Kali and Kopa."

"What's the plan?" the spy asked, giving Janja their full attention.

"Just make sure you get them both alone," Janja said. "Reire will create a diversion to separate them. Her pack will take care of Kali. I want Kopa all to myself."

"Got it," the spy said.

"You sure about that?" Reire asked, looking at the spy. "I mean Kali and Kopa are your family. You sure you can kill them?"

"Look Reire," the spy said with irritation. "Do you want my help or not?"

"I was just making sure you were all the way in," Reire declared.

"Well I am," the spy growled, glaring at Reire. "Kopa and Kali are no more my family than the two of you are." Then the spy turned towards Janja. "When do we strike?" the spy asked.

"Tomorrow," Janja declared. "When the sun is highest in the sky."

"Got it," the spy said. "But I'd better get back before I'm missed." With that the spy left leaving Janja and Reire alone.

"I hope you know what you're doing with this Janja," Reire said after a minute. "I mean what if your spy is playing you? Did you ever think about the possibility of the spy being a double agent?"

"I ain't dumb Reire," Janja growled, glaring at the female jackal. "Course I thought about that. That's why Mzingo has been keepin' an eye on our little spy."

"Well glad to see you've put some thought into this," Reire said.

"I've already failed once," Janja hissed. "I ain't about to fail again. Now c'mon we've got work to do." With that the hyena and jackal were off to cause more havoc in the Pride Lands.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the spy was up early. Stretching the spy went down to the watering hole and got a drink. As they headed back to Pride Rock they saw Kali and Kopa walking along with Jasiri and Cala. "Crap how do I get rid of this two?" the spy thought with a scowl. But luckily for the spy Thamini came bounding up to the group.

"Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa!" the three moth old cub cried, running up to Kali and Jasiri and rubbing against their legs.

"Hello there my darling," Jasiri said, bending down and giving her granddaughter a nuzzle. Just the Furaha came up to the group.

"Thamini there you are," the rusty brown lioness said, sounding annoyed. "What have I told you about running off like that?"

"Sorry Mom," Thamini said, lowering her ruby eyes in shame.

"Its ok sweetie," Furaha said with a smile. "But I am glad I found you Mom. I wanted to tell you and Aunt Cala that the hunting party is leaving."

"Thank you dear," Jasiri said, smiling at her daughter. "Come on Cala we don't want to miss out."

"Can I come too?" Thamini asked, looking at her mother. "Please Mom?"

"Well I suppose it would be alright," Furaha said. "Malikia is coming so I don't see why you can't come."

"Yippee!" Thamini cried, jumping up and down. "Bye Grandpa bye Uncle Kopa! See you guys later!" After giving Kali and Kopa nuzzled the three month old cub and the three lionesses were gone.

"Well I guess its just you and me bro," Kali said, smiling at his twin.

"Yeah I guess so," Kopa said, smiling back.

"Now's my chance," the spy thought. With that the spy came out of hiding acting like they were taking a walk. "Oh hey guys," the spy said, with fake surprise when they saw the two Princes.

"Hey," the brothers said with smiles. "What's up?" Kali asked.

"Have you seen Kovu?" the spy asked although they knew full well Kovu had gone on patrol with Simba and Chaka.

"I think he just left on patrol," Kali informed the spy. "Why what's wrong?"

"Its probably nothing," the spy said. "But I saw some strange lions near the Outland border and I thought they may be trouble."

"Well if you want me and Kali can come with you to check it out," Kopa offered. Kopa looked over at his golden coated twin, who nodded in agreement

"That would make me feel better," the spy said. With that the trio left. But little did the two Princes know that one of them wouldn't be coming back alive.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9.** **BTW I will be on vacation for the next week or so and won't be able to update. Until the review please** **.**


	10. Tragedy

**A/N: Ok everyone I'm back with a new chapter. The usual thanks are in order here. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 Tragedy**

The spy lead Kali and Kopa towards the Outland border to search for the non existent lions. As they were "searching" the spy looked over and saw Reire hiding off to the side. The two locked eyes and Reire nodded. Just then Reire and Goigoi's youngest son, Dogo, appeared and pretended to be lost. Making sure he put it on extra thick the pup began to cry. "Hey what's wrong little guy?" Kopa asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm l-lost," Dogo faked cried. "C-can you h-help me find my m-mom?"

"Aww of course we can," Kali said, feeling bad for the pup. "You guys mind if I help the little guy?"

"Of course not," Kopa said, also felling bad for the pup.

"Poor little thing," the spy said with fake sympathy. "You go on Kal'. Me and Kop' can continue to look."

"Thanks guys," Kali said as he and Dogo took off. Reire smiled as she saw her son lead the golden coated Prince right to where her pack would be waiting. As she walked away she saw the spy leading Kopa right into the area where Janja and his Clan would be. Smiling Reire ran ahead to make sure her pack was in place for the ambush on the unsuspecting Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Dogo lead Kali right to where his mother said their Pack would be. Dogo quickly ran and hid behind some bushes. Kali skidded to a stop. "Hey where'd you go little guy?" Kali called out, his blue eyes scanning the area for Dogo.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Goigoi said stepping out of the shadows with about ten other jackals.

"What the Hell is this?" Kali growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Just thinning out the competition," Reire declared, an evil smile going across her face.

"I don't get it," Kali said, confused at the situation. "You jackals have never caused trouble before. Why start now?"

"Let's just say we've never been properly motivated," Reire said as her pack surrounded Kali. "Until now." With those words Reire's pack moved in for the kill. But Kali wasn't about to go down without a fight. Even though he knew he was clearly outnumbered Kali was determined to fight with everything he had. But Kali also knew he wasn't as young as he used to be either and this would be a tough fight for a young lion. Suddenly Reire's pack attacked. Kali swung his paw with his claws unsheathed and took down the first four jackals that attacked. But he failed to notice the other jackals behind him. They jumped on his back biting down hard. Kali let out a roar of pain as he reached around to throw the jackals off of him. But there were to many of them and the golden Prince was having a great deal of trouble fighting them off. But somehow he managed to knock the jackals off his back and run. Kali was heading for Pride Rock but he soon found his path blocked by Reire and her pack.

"Time to die Kali," Goigoi growled as he and the jackals advanced on Kali. Before Kali could react the jackal lunged, pinning him to the ground. As much as Kali struggled he couldn't break free. Looking up Kali saw Reire advancing on him.

"Just tell me why," Kali growled, glaring at Reire. "Why are you doing this?"

"Janja is taking over the Pride Lands," Reire informed the Prince. "But before he can do that he needs to get rid of the competition. But don't worry your brother Kopa will soon be joining you. Thanks to our little spy."

"What?!" Kali cried out, his blue eyes wide. "No. You're lying. There's no way.."

"Our little spy lead you and Kopa right where we wanted you to be," Reire declared with a cruel laugh. "But to bad for you you won't be alive to tell anyone about our little plan. Goodbye Kali." With that Reire raised her paw and struck Kali in the chest. Kali could do nothing to stop the blows. Nothing except let out roar after roar of pain and hope it would be over soon.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and the spy were searching for the factitious rogues. "Are you sure you saw them here?" Kopa asked, looking over at the spy.

"Yes I'm sure," the spy said, trying not to sound irritated.

"And you're sure they were rogues," Kopa said, giving the spy a look.

"Look Kopa I know what I saw," the spy snapped. "I'm not making things up you know."

"I never said you were," Kopa said defensively. "I was just making sure this was the right place that's all."

"Well it is," the spy said, resisting the urge to attack Kopa. "We just need to look around some more." With that the spy began the "search" again.

"I still don't think we're in the right place," Kopa muttered as he continued to look

"Oh but you are," the spy said with a grin. "You're right where you're supposed to be." Kopa gave the spy a funny look and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could he heard the sounds of cackling. Gasping Kopa saw Janja, Karaha and the rest of their Clan emerge from the shadows.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Karaha hissed as she and her Clan circled around Kopa.

"You scum have a Hell of a lot of nerve showing your faces here," Kopa growled, glaring at the hyenas. "We're gonna rip you apart."

"Ohh we're so scared," Chungu mocked, laughing cruelly.

"It's time to get rid of the competition," Janja growled. "Attack!" With that the Clan attacked. The hyenas quickly got the upper hand but Kopa was determined to go down fighting. But it seamed like the more hyenas he took down the more appeared. But Kopa bravely fought even though he knew it would be a losing battle.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his Guard, which consisted of Bunga, Besete, and Furaha were out patrolling. Suddenly Ono came swooping in from above. "Kion!" Ono cried, flying in front of his friend. "The hyenas are attacking! They've got a lion trapped!"

"Who is it Ono?!" Besete cried out.

"Its Prince Kopa!" Ono shouted, his eyes wide. "They're in the Grasslands near the Outland border!"

"Dad?!" Kion cried out, his amber eyes wide with fear. "Take us to him!"

"Affirmative!" Ono cried as he flew away.

"To the Pride Lands!" Kion shouted, as he ran. "And.."

"Pride Land Guard defend!" the rest of his Guard shouted. With that Kion and his Guard raced towards the Grasslands hoping they wouldn't be to late to save Kopa.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa was still having his battle with the hyenas. "Help me!" Kopa shouted to the spy, who had snuck off into the shadows. "Why are you just standing there?! I need you're help!"

"Because," the spy said coldly, glaring at Kopa. "I'm the one who set this up Kopa."

"What?!" Kopa cried out, his amber eyes wide with shock. This distracted him long enough for Cheezi and Chungu to tackle him to the ground.

"Don't worry Kopa," the spy laughed as they watched Kopa struggle with the hyenas. "I saw to it that Kali would meet the same fate as you. And the stress of all this will probably be to much for Simba. He'll die of a broken heart so we kill three lions with one plan. Perfect."

"You son of a bitch!" Kopa roared as he broke free. The creamy coated Prince tried to leap at the spy but the other hyenas quickly tackled him to the ground. "You'll pay for this!" Kopa shouted as he continued to fight. "You hear me Hera?! You'll rot in Hell for this!"

"Please," Hera scoffed, rolling her green eyes. "Don't make me laugh. Its been fun Kopa. But alas all good things must come to an end." With that Hera stepped aside as Janja moved in for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Were you surprised at who the spy was?Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Little Hope

**A/N:Thank you all for your reviews** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 Little Hope**

Kopa and his Guard raced towards the Grasslands and to their horror they saw Kopa being attacked by the hyenas. "Dad!" Kion shouted racing to help his father. When Hera saw Kion coming she quickly retreated before they could see her. Besete rammed into the hyenas, sending them flying in the air. Bunga quickly grabbed some near by rocks and plumbed the hyenas with them. Furaha and Kion took on the rest of the hyenas, who quickly retreated.

"This ain't over," Janja hissed as he slinked away. "Not by a long shot." With those words Janja and his clan were gone. Kion began to chase the male hyena but then he remembered Kopa.

"Dad!" Kion shouted, running to his father's side. "Dad?! Dad can you hear me?!"

"I hear you son," Kopa wheezed out. "Kion Kali... needs.. your.. help...ambushed.."

"Shh Dad don't talk," Kion gently soothed. "We'll find Uncle Kali. Don't worry about it."

"There's.. a.. traitor..," Kopa tried to get out. But before he could finish the sentence his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold.

"Besete get my Dad back to Pride Rock!" Kion ordered. "Ono get Rafiki and tell him what happened!"

"Got it," Besete said as he bent down and picked Kopa up.

"Affirmative!" Ono cried as he flew away to get Rafiki.

"Bunga you and Furaha come with me," Kion ordered. "We're gonna find my uncle."

"I hope Daddy's ok," Furaha whispered, tears coming to her blue eyes as she thought of the possibility of her father being hurt or worse. Then the group of animals went their separate ways.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Suni was trying to figure out a way to escape. She had been trying everyday for the two weeks she'd been in there but with no luck. Just then Suni heard a small voice call her name. "Suni you in there?" Shenja asked, peeking in through the small crack between the rocks.

"Where else would I be kid?" Suni said a little rougher than she meant to.

"I'm sorry your friends haven't come for you," Shenja said, sounding like she meant it.

"Why would you even care?" Suni asked, looking back at her sister through the crack.

"Because I don't like seeing you in there," Shenja declared. "I wish Mom and Dad would let you out."

"Yeah well they won't," Suni huffed, getting up and walking to the back of the cave. "And I think its pretty obvious that my so called friends aren't coming for me."

"They think you came here willingly," Shenja informed her sister.

"How do you know that?" Suni asked, giving the pup a strange look.

"I overheard them talking," Shenja admitted. "It was the honey badger and the lion with the reddish brown mane and golden brown coat."

"Kion and Bunga," Suni whispered, sitting down. "And they said that I came here willingly?"

"Yeah they did," Shenja said. "They even said that you were where you belong."

"I can't believe this," Suni said, her voice rising. "I can't believe they would just write me off like that!"

"I didn't mean to make you mad Suni," Shenja said, her voice coming out soft.

"I'm not mad Shenja," Suni declared. "At least not at you. But do me a favor will you? Tell Mother and Father that I want to talk to them. And I mean now."

"Sure thing Suni," Shenja said, with a smile. With that the pup went to get her parents silently happy that she had convinced her sister to stay. Suni may not have said it but Shenja knew that's what her sister meant. And she knew her parents would be just as happy as she was to hear it.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Janja and Karaha were meeting with Reire and Goigoi, who were very happy with the recent events. "So is it done?" Janja asked, looking at Reire.

"Kali is taken care of Janja," Reire said with an evil grin. "What about Kopa? I trust he's taken care of as well."

"He's as good as dead," Janja declared. "Would have finished the deed myself but Kion and his stupid Guard came and we had to take off."

"So what next?" Goigoi asked. "It had better be good."

"Next we take out Kovu and Chaka," Janja informed the male jackal. "They'll be at their lowest after losing Kali and Kopa. And I'm sure Simba will join them."

"What's the plan?" Reire asked. Janja opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything Shenja came running up to the group.

"Daddy!" Shenja cried out. "I've got really good news!"

"Shenja what have I told you about bothering me when I'm planning something?!" Janja snapped, smacking his daughter in the face.

"Janja!" Karaha cried out, running over to Shenja and nuzzling her. "That completely was uncalled for!" she shouted, glaring at her mate.

"She knows the consequences Karaha," Janja snapped back.

"But Daddy I just wanted to tell you that Suni wants to talk to you and Mom," Shenja said softly, as she rubbed her injured cheek. "I think I convinced her to stay with us."

"That's my girl," Karaha said proudly. "I knew you could do it."

"We'll meet again tomorrow," Janja informed Reire.

"Right," Reire said with a nod. With that she and Goigoi were gone and Janja and his family went to talk to Suni all of them hoping she had had a change of heart.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes late Janja, Karaha and Shenja had arrived back to the cave where Suni was. "I brought them Suni!" Shenja cried out, clearly happy with herself.

"So I see," Suni said, her voice monotone. "Hello Mother. Father."

"You wanted to see us?" Karaha said, not wanting to sound to anxious.

"Yes Mother I did," Suni said flatly. "I've been doing some thinking and I've come to realize that maybe you guys are right about the Pride Landers."

"Really?" Janja said, eyeing his daughter suspiciously. "And what may I ask brought this on? You've been pretty vocal about how much you hate us."

"Oh the hate is still there make no mistake about that," Suni said. "But as much as I hate you Father you guys are still my family. And it's pretty obvious that my so called friends have betrayed me."

"So you want to stay then?" Karaha asked, trying not to sound to eager.

"I want revenge Mother," Suni declared. "Revenge on those who pretended to care about me then stabbed me in the back! So yes I want to stay."

"Well finally you're thinking clearly," Janja said as he and Karaha moved the rock away so Suni could get out. "But just know this Suni I'll be watching you," Janja warned. "And if I think for even one second that you're playing me then back in the cave you go. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Suni said, rolling her eyes.

"Come lets tell everyone the good news," Karaha said with a smile. With that the family was off to share the good news of Suni's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion, Bunga and Furaha were searching for Kali. Suddenly Kion stopped and sniffed the air. "Kion what is it?" Furaha asked.

"Do you smell that?" Kion asked as he sniffed again. "It smells like blood."

"Yeah I do smell it," Furaha said as she too sniffed the air. "But where.." Suddenly she was interrupted by Bunga.

"Uh guys?" the honey badger said, his face strangely pail. Kion and Furaha looked to where Bunga was pointing. To their horror they saw Kali laying in a pool of his own blood not moving.

"Daddy!" Furaha cried out running over to her father with Kion and Bunga right behind her. "Oh Daddy no!" she cried as the tears came to her eyes. Bunga immediately began to examine Kali. After a few minutes Bunga had finished.

"Bunga is he.." Kion began not wanting to finish the horrible thought.

"Yeah," Bunga said sadly. "I'm sorry guys but he's gone. Kali's dead."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed yet another cliffie. Review please.**


	12. Can't Take Much More

**A/N Thank you to all my readers and followers.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 Can't Take Much More**

"No," Furaha said, taking a step back from her friends. "No y-you have to wrong Bunga. My father c-can't be d-dead. He just can't be!"

"I'm so sorry Fur'," Kion said sadly nuzzling his cousin.

"Those damn hyenas!" Furaha cried out, wiping away her tears. "They just keep killing and killing! I swear they're going to pay for this!"

"Damn right they are," Kion declared. "But right now we need to get Uncle Kali back to Pride Rock so we can properly say goodbye to him. I wanna make sure my dad's alright too."

"Uncle Kopa had better be alright," Furaha whispered as she got under Kali's upper half. Kion got under Kali's lower half and together the two cousins carried the fallen Prince back to Pride Rock while both of them silently prayed that Kopa would be alright.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Besete had arrived back at Pride Rock with Kopa. By now Ono had arrived with Rafiki and the old monkey was examining the creamy coated Prince. "What the Hell happened?!" Kovu demanded turning to face Besete.

"Hyenas Sire," the hippo informed the brown coated King. "Kion and Furaha are searching for Kali as we speak."

"I thought they went for a walk with Hera," Cala said, having come onto the scene.

"Yeah where is Hera anyway?" Jasiri asked, looking around for the light brown lioness. Just then Hera came onto the scene.

"I just heard," Hera said, pretending to be out of breath. "How's Kopa?"

"Rafiki is examining him," Kiara informed her friend. "But I though you were with them. That's what Cala just said."

"I was," Hera declared, thinking quickly. "But then they decided to venture off on their own. Not really sure why. But now I wish I'd of stayed with them. Maybe I could have helped. Is Kali in there too?"

"Kion, Furaha and Bunga are searching for him," Kiara declared, sadly. "But I'm worried not only about my brothers but about my father too. He's gotten worse and I'm afraid if anything happens to Kopa or Kali it just may kill him too." Kiara's voice broke and she lowered her head as the tears came.

"Don't worry honey Kopa is going to be fine," Kovu said, giving his mate a nuzzle. "And I'm sure Kali's fine too. Kion will be back any minute with him I just know it." Then as if on cue Kion, Furaha and Bunga returned carrying the fallen Kali.

"Kali!" Jasiri cried out as Kali's body was layed on the ground. The rusty brown lioness ran over to her mate and nuzzled into his amber mane. "Oh Kali," she whispered as the tears flowed. "What happened to you?"

"We just found him like this Mom," Furaha said, her voice breaking. "He's gone Mom. Daddy's gone." With those words Furaha broke down. Nash ran over to his mate and pulled her close.

Jasiri broke down and Hera ran over to her friend and pulled her close. She knew she had act the part so she forced herself to produced fake tears.

"Those damned hyenas," Kiara growled as she angrily wiped away her own tears.

"Aunt Kiara I'm not so sure hyenas did this to Uncle Kali," Kion said. "I mean the place where we found him was pretty far from where Dad was attacked. Those hyenas would have had to move pretty fast to attack both of them."

"Well if the hyenas didn't attack Kali then who did?" Kovu wondered.

"That's a question for another time," Kiara declared. "Right now I'm worried about Kopa. And my father. Losing Kali may be too much for him." Then as if on cue the group heard a cry for help.

"That's Fuli!" Kion cried out, his amber eyes wide. Without waiting for a response Kion raced into the cave with the rest of the group right behind him. When they got inside they saw Fuli and Leona standing over an unconscious Simba.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried out running over to her father's side. "Bunga help him!"

"I'm on it!" Bunga cried out racing into action.

"What happened?" Kion asked, looking over at his mate and cousin.

"He heard what happened to Uncle Kopa and Uncle Kali," Leona explained, her voice cracking. "He just cried out 'not my boys' then he passed out."

"Oh man," Kion whispered, closing his eyes. "Bunga is he gonna be ok?"

"I can't seam to find anything physically wrong with him," Bunga said, scratching his head. "I mean he should be fine. Must be an emotional thing."

"A broken heart," Furaha commented, leaning against Nash for support. Nash layed his head on Furaha's as the tears flowed. Hera comforted Jasiri while on the inside she was smiling. Things were going exactly as planned. Kali was dead and soon Kopa and Simba would be joining him. But Hera knew she had to play it cool otherwise her cover would be blown. Just then Malikia and Thamini came onto the scene.

"We heard about Uncle Kali and Uncle Kopa," Malikia said sadly.

"Please say Uncle Kopa is going to be ok," Thamini said, her voice coming out soft. "I don't wanna lose him like I did Grandpa." Nash pulled his daughter close to him and comforted her as best he could.

"Your Uncle Kopa is strong honey," Furaha said gently. "If anyone can survive this it's him." Nash nodded in agreement. He hated to see his daughter in such pain and know there was nothing he could do about it. Malikia lowered her head as her own tears flowed. Chaka pulled his daughter close and nuzzled her. Hera watched this with some sadness. She couldn't help but think about her own grandson. And she hated to see the cubs suffer. That's the one part of the plan she didn't consider. But she knew Thamini and Malikia were young and would get over it quickly. But still Hera couldn't help but feel bad for the cubs. She just hoped that once this was over with they'd all understand why she'd done what she did. Just then Rafiki came up to the group, a very somber look on his face.

"How's Kopa?" Kiara asked, looking at her family friend.

"De Prince has lost a lot of blood," the aging mandrill informed the group. "He is alive but I do not know fer how long."

"So does that mean Kopa's dying?" Cala asked, her voice cracking. Kion pulled his mother close to him as he fought not to cry himself.

"I will do everything I can to prevent dat," Rafiki informed the golden brown lioness. "But de outcome is vedy grim."

"What about my father?" Kiara asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I agree with Bunga on dis," Rafiki said. "Der is noting physically wrong with Simba. I suspect a broken heart is to blame fer des. He is giving up."

"Oh man," Kovu whispered, shaking his head sadly. "This can't be happening." Kovu felt like he was in some horrible dream. He just wished this nightmare would be over with and he would wake up and everything would be the way it should be and Kali and Kopa would be fine and Simba wouldn't be dying.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Kiara asked, her voice bearly above a whisper. The golden brown Queen was on the verge of losing it all together. She had just lost her mother not long ago and now she had lost one brother while her other brother was fighting for his life. And now her father may be dying too. Kiara was at her breaking point. Kovu, Leona, and Chaka seamed to noticed this because they went to Kiara and held her close. Kiara held her family for a few minutes before she gave Rafiki her attention again.

"I'm afraid not," Rafiki said sadly. "But perhaps if he heard de good news den he would have more fight in him."

"What good news?" Kovu asked, looking at Rafiki. Rafiki smiled at the King and opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A Light in Darkness

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 A Light in Darkness**

"De good news is dat Prince Kali is still alive," Rafiki said with a smile.

"What?!" the group cried out.

"Yeah," Bunga said with a smile of his own. "Turns our I was wrong. Kali had a pulse but it was so weak I didn't even know it was there. Man usually I hate being wrong but right now I love it!"

"Bunga you're my hero!" Furaha cried out pulling Bunga close to her and licking him over and over.

"Aww I'm no hero," Bunga said, blushing slightly. "Besides Rafiki's the real hero here. He saved them."

"Ah but I would not have been able to do it without chu Bunga," Rafiki declared, smiling at the honey badger. "You are learning vedy quickly. I tink dat you are ready to take over full time." Bunga's eyes went wide when Rafiki said this and the old monkey let out a laugh. "But not just yet. I still plan on being here fer a little longer."

"Whew," Bunga sighed, closing his eyes in relief. Kion chuckled and Bunga glared at him.

"Sorry Bunga," Kion said, putting his paw to his mouth to suppress another laugh.

"You here that Daddy?" Kiara said to the still unconscious Simba. "Your boys are still with us. And they need you to help them recover. So please Daddy you gotta wake up." But still Simba remained still. Kiara let out a heavy sigh and Kovu sat beside her and pulled her close.

"He's tough Ki'," Kovu whispered as he nuzzled Kiara. "He'll pull through this."

"He's already been through so much Kovu," Kiara whispered back.

"Don't worry Mom," Leona said, giving her mother a nuzzle. "Daddy's right. Grandpa is tough and strong. He can pull through this."

"I hate to say this," Chaka said with hesitation. "I mean please don't misunderstand me when I say this. I love Grandpa and I would give anything for him to be alright. But.." Chaka trailed off not quite sure how to continue.

"I think I know where you're going with this Cha'," Kion said his voice shaking slightly. "I'm with ya."

"Thanks Ky," Chaka said smiling at his younger cousin. "But what I was going to say is well...Mom has a point too. Grandpa has been through so much in his life. Maybe...well maybe its time he had some peace. He may be ready to join Grandma." Chaka looked around expecting everyone to jump all over him for saying this. But to his surprise no one did. Instead Kiara said something that shocked the brown coated Prince.

"I think you may be right honey," the Queen said wiping her eyes. "I think it may just be his time."

"So wait we're just giving up on him?!" Furaha cried out her blue eyes wide.

"No of course not," Kiara declared. "We just need to except the fact it may just be him time to go."

"They're right honey," Nash said gently, giving his mate a nuzzle.

"I know they are," Furaha said, burying her face in Nash's jet black mane. "It just sucks that's all."

"C'mon Fur' lets go see our Dads," Kion said with a small smile. "Who knows maybe they'll be awake." With that the two cousins went into the other cave to see their fathers.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Hera had snuck away while the others were talking. The light brown lioness was not happy to learn both Kopa and Kali were still alive. She knew Kopa knew she was a traitor and if he woke up he could blow the whole plan. The same could be said for Kali. The golden Prince knew that the jackals were working with the hyenas and if he woke up the plan could be blown as well. By now Hera had arrived in the Outlands. "Janja!" she called out. "Janja where are you?!"

"Right here," Janja responded emerging from the shadows along with Karaha and Suni.

"Janja you're little plan failed," Hera informed the male hyena. "Kali and Kopa are still alive."

"What?!" Janja roared, his black eyes filled with fury. "Those damn Jackals assured me that Kali was dead. And I was sure Kopa would be dead long before he got help."

"Yeah well they're not," Hera said with irritation. "And Kopa knows I'm helping you. And Kali knows about the jackals. They could ruin everything if they woke up."

"Not if I get to them first," Suni declared. Janja and Karaha looked over at their daughter with surprise.

"You'd be willing to kill them?" Karaha asked, shocked at her daughter's offer.

"It'll be the perfect payback," Suni declared with an evil grin. "Payback to Kion and Furaha for betraying me and leaving me to rot. So yeah I'd be willing to kill them."

"That's my girl," Janja said, patting SUni roughly on her back. "You'd better go now though."

"Wait," Karaha cried out. "You've been gone for weeks. How are you gonna explain why you're suddenly back?"

"I'll just say I rescued her," Hera declared. "I'll make up some story about how I followed Mzingo and he lead me right to where Suni was."

"Yeah sounds good," Janja said, not really interested. "Now get goin'." Without another word Suni and Hera were off to finish off the injured Princes.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Pride Rock Kion and Furaha were in the cave where Kopa and Kali were. Jasiri and Cala were by their mates' sides and when they saw their children they smiled at them. To Kion and Furaha's surprise Thamini was there as well and she was snuggled in Kali's chest fur sound asleep. "She insisted on being in here," Jasiri whispered, smiling at her sleeping granddaughter.

"That doesn't surprise me," Furaha declared as she layed beside her mother. Kion layed beside Cala and gave Kopa a nuzzle.

"You're gonna be ok Dad," Kion whispered. "And so is Uncle Kali. You just need to wake up for us. But I know you need rest to recover so I'll wait. I love you Dad." Kion gave Kopa a nuzzle and began to lay his head down. Just then Fuli came into the cave along with Ahura, who was now six weeks old. Ahura and Baraka both had begun to talk and walk on their own and in a few weeks they'd be able to go out on their own.

"Grandpa ok?" Ahura asked as he toddled over to Kion.

"Yeah Grandpa's sleeping right now buddy," Kion explained to his son. "But don't you worry Ahura he's going to be just fine."

"I stay?" Ahura asked looking from Kion to Fuli.

"Yeah baby you can stay," Fuli said, smiling at her son. "If that's ok with you guys."

"Of course it is," Cala said, motioning for Ahura to come to her. The spotted cub toddled over to his grandmother, who pulled him close to her. "I think it'll give Kopa and Kali more motivation to wake up if their grandcubs are here."

"I'll stay nearby just in case," Fuli offered.

"Honey you don't have to stay," Kion said.

"I know," Fuli said. "I wanna stay. But first I'm going to ask Nash and Colo if they'd mind taking over the Guard duties for a little while." With that the female cheetah was gone.

"I know they won't mind," Furaha said, looking over at Kion, who had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I know they won't," Kion said with a sigh. "But it should be me doing those things. But I really don't wanna leave Dad until I know for sure he's gonna be alright."

"Honey Nash and Colo understand," Cala said, giving her son a nuzzle. "And they can handle things for a few days."

"I know Mom," Kion said, his voice having a slight edge to it. "But I'm the leader not them. So I can't help be feel guilty. So please don't tell me things I already know."

"I'm sorry Kion," Cala said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't Mom," Kion said, his voice much more calm. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Daddy mad?" Ahura asked, looking at Kion with big green eyes.

"No buddy Daddy's not mad," Kion said gently. "Daddy's just tired."

"Daddy needs a nap," Ahura said. This caused Kion and Cala to laugh which in turn cause Ahura to laugh. Pretty soon everyone was laughing.

"Ah I needed that," Kion said with a sigh. "Thank you my little guy. I love you so much." With those words Kion gave his son a nuzzle. Ahura purred in response. Just then Fuli reappeared.

"Sorry but I've gotta go," Fuli declared.

"What's wrong Ful'? Kion asked, his amber eyes wide with alarm.

"Colo said he saw his mother heading this way," Fuli informed her mate. "And she had a hyena with her. Colo thinks it may be Suni. So me, Colo and Nash are gonna check it out." With that Fuli was once again gone leaving the rest of the group to wonder what was going on and if Suni was truly back.

 **A/N Don't you all just hate my little cliffies lol. But I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Well Played Plan

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers out there.** **Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Well Played Plan**

Hera and Suni were walking through the Pride Lands talking. Hera had made sure that Ono had spotted them. She knew that the small white bird would inform Kovu and Kiara of Suni's return. "Now remember the plan," Hera whispered to Suni. "You have to make sure you act the part."

"Yeah I know that Hera," Suni snapped, glaring at the older lioness. "I'm not dumb you know."

"Just making sure you and I were on the same page here," Hera said. "Kovu and Kiara should be coming at any moment to meet us." Just then some figures did indeed approach the two females. But to Hera's surprise it wasn't Kovu and Kiara. Instead she found herself looking at her son, Fuli and Nash coming towards her and Suni.

"Mom!" Colo cried out running over to his mother. When he saw Suni his light brown eyes went wide with surprise. "Suni?!" the light brown lion gasped.

"Oh Colo it's so good to see you!" Suni cried out embracing Colo. Then she saw Fuli and Nash and ran up to them and embraced them as well. "I thought I would never see you guys again," Suni continued, making sure she poured it on extra thick.

"B-but how did you?" Nash stammered, to stunned for words.

"I owe it all to Hera," Suni declared, smiling at the light golden lioness. "She saved me from my father."

"Yes luckily I hadn't given up on her like everyone else had," Hera said, shooting the trio a look. "And I happened to see Janja's majordomo, Mazingo, flying overhead and I decided to follow him. And he lead me right to where Suni was being held. I waited until the hyenas that were guarding her left and I made my move. I worked quickly and freed her."

"Then we came straight here," Suni exclaimed.

"Wow that's amazing," Fuli declared, shaking her head. "I knew I was right. I knew something was off. I even told everyone just that. Suni I'm sorry I didn't go looking for you."

"Don't worry about Fuli," Suni said with a smile. "I don't blame you. After all you have a newborn to take care of."

"Still I should have followed my instincts and gone looking for you myself," Fuli declared.

"Well that's neither here nor there," Hera declared. "How are Kopa and Kali doing?"

"Still no change," Nash said, shaking his head sadly.

"Well lets get Suni back to Pride Rock shall we?" Hera said. "I'm sure Kovu and Kiara would be very interested to know what she's learned from her time being held captive by Janja." Without waiting for a reply Hera and Suni began to walk back to Pride Rock with Nash, Colo and Fuli right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group had arrived back at Pride Rock. "Where's Kovu and Kiara?" Hera asked Kuoko, who had met them at the top.

"Kovu took Chaka for some more training," the dusty orange lioness informed the group. "And Kiara and Leona took a walk. I think all the stress is getting to Kiara." Then Kuoko saw Hera and her blue eyes went wide. "Suni?!" she whispered.

"It's good to see you 'Oko," Suni said as she embraced Kuoko. "And I know you're probably wondering how I got here and I'd be more than happy to tell you as soon as Kovu and Kiara get back. I'd just rather tell everyone at once."

"I understand," Kuoko said, still trying to process the information. "I'm just glad to have to back."

"I'm just glad to be back," Suni said with a smile. "But do you think it would be ok if I saw Kopa and Kali? I just want them to know I'm back. Heck maybe the good news will give them inspiration to wake up."

"That's a great idea Sun'," Fuli said with a smile. "And I'm sure the other won't mind if you're in there."

"Others?" Suni asked trying not to sound anxious.

"Yeah Kion and his mother are in there," Fuli informed the hyena. "And so are Jasiri, Furaha, Ahura and Thamini."

"Oh," Suni said softly. "Well good then I'll get to catch up with them." Suni was hoping that Kali and Kopa would be alone so she could finish them off but she knew better than to say that. Instead she and Fuli walked to the sick cave to see the fallen Princes.

TLKTLKTLK

As Suni and Fuli entered the cave Kion and the others looked over and when they saw Suni their eyes went wide with surprise. "Suni!" Furaha cried out running over to her friend and embracing her. "I'm so glad to see you," the rusty brown lioness declared.

"Same here Fur'," Suni said with a fake smile. Then she turned towards Kion, who was staring at her, and said, "What no hello from you."

"Huh?" Kion said shaking his head. "I'm sorry Sun'. I was just surprised that's all. Of course its good to see you." The golden brown lion went over to Suni and gave her a nuzzle.

"But how did you get here?" Cala asked.

"I owe it all to your sister," Suni informed the golden brown lioness. "Here's what happened." Suni then told the group the same story she had told before.

"Wow that's an amazing story," Jasiri declared. "You're very lucky Suni."

"Yeah," Kion said, eyeing Suni suspiciously. "Very lucky." Kion didn't say it but he was having a hard time believing what Suni had just said. He knew his aunt wasn't the type that went out on a whim, especially into a dangerous situation. But Kion decided it was best to keep these thoughts to himself for now. But he decided he was going to keep an eye on Suni just to make sure she was telling the truth.

"So I was hoping I'd be able to visit with Kali and Kopa," Suni said. "I feel terrible about what happened. I know my parents were the ones that did this. I heard them talking about it. I just wish I'd been able to warn you guys."

"That wasn't your fault Suni," Furaha declared. "You were being held prisoner. And of course it would be alright for you to visit with Daddy and Uncle Kopa. Right Aunt Cala?" Furaha turned towards her aunt when she said this part.

"Of course its ok," Cala said, smiling at Suni. "In fact me and Jasiri were just talking about getting some air."

"Yeah and I promised Thamini I'd take her for her hunting lessons," Furaha put it. "That is if that's ok with you Suni."

"Sure I'd be happy to stay with them," Suni said with a smile. "And I'm sure you've got you Guard duties to get to Kion."

"Nash and Colo are covering for me," Kion informed the female hyena. "Besides it'll give us a chance to catch up." Really Kion didn't want to leave Suni alone with his father and uncle but he knew better than to say that.

"Oh c'mon Ky lets get some air," Fuli said nudging Kion with her paw. "Ahura's been wanting to take a trip to the watering hole."

"I really should stay with my father," Kion protested.

"Daddy come," Ahura begged, looking at Kion with big green eyes. "Please Daddy." Kion looked at his son and let out a sigh. He knew he was beat.

"How can I say no to that?" Kion said, gently nuzzling his son.

"Yea!" Ahura cheered, doing circles around Kion, who laughed at his son's excitement. With that the group dispersed leaving Hera and Suni alone.

"Now's your chance Suni," Hera whispered after making sure no one was around. "I'll keep watch."

"Ok but I have to make it seam like they just stopped breathing," Suni whispered as she approached Kopa.

"Just put your paw over their nose and mouth," Hera suggested. "That way they'll stop breathing and no one will know the difference."

"Great idea," Suni whispered with an evil grin. With that Suni pressed her paws over Kopa's nose and made sure his mouth stayed shut. After a few minutes Kopa's chest stopped moving and Suni removed her paws. "One down one to go," she hissed as she moved her sight to Kali.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Guilt and Grief

**A/N Hmm no reviews for ch 14? What's up with that? Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15** **Guilt and Grief**

Suni moved closer to Kali, fully prepared to finish him just like she had Kopa. But before she could suddenly Hera hissed, "Someone's coming!" With that Suni put on a frantic face and began her act.

"Help!" she cried out, making sure she sounded convincing. "Someone please help!" Just then Bunga came running into the cave, looking frantic.

"What's wrong?!" he cried out, alarmed at the cry for help. Then he noticed Suni. "Suni?" he cried out. "What happened?!"

"I think there's something wrong with Kopa!" Suni cried out. "Me and Hera were sitting with him and suddenly he stopped breathing! You have to help him!" Bunga quickly leapt into action.

"I don't understand," Bunga said with confusion. "He was fine this morning when I checked on him!"

"Please just save him!" Suni cried making sure her voice cracked when she said this part. After a few minutes Bunga turned towards the two lionesses, a very sad look on his face.

"What is it?" Hera asked, fake concern in her voice. "Please tell us he'll be alright." Bunga opened his mouth to respond but before he could Kion and Cala came running into the cave with Fuli right behind them. Fuli's parents had stopped by and were watching the cub for them.

"Bunga what happened?!" Kion cried out his amber eyes wide. "Ono came and got me and my mom and said there was a problem with Dad."

"He just stopped breathing," Suni cried out forcing herself to produce fake tears. "I don't know what happened."

"I'm sorry Ky," Bunga said sadly. "But he's gone. "I tried to revive him but I couldn't."

"What?!" Kion cried out. "No! No that can't be right! Bunga you have to try harder! Y-you have to..." Kion trailed off unable to continue. Cala pulled her son close as they both wept for Kopa.

"Rafiki said these things can happen," Bunga said after a minute. "That's why we're always checking up on them. I'm really sorry Ky'."

"Its not your fault little B'," Kion said wiping his eyes with his paw. "You did your best." Just then Kiara came running into the cave. "Aunt Kiara what's wrong?" Kion asked, alarmed at the Queen's face.

"Its Daddy," Kiara said, her voice shaking. "He just passed on."

"Oh please don't tell me that," Kion whispered, lowering his head as the sobs came. Kion collapsed to the floor sobbing. Cala and Fuli ran to his side and comforted him.

"Kopa just passed on too," Bunga informed the Queen."

"What!?" Kiara cried, her amber eyes wide with shock. "Oh Kings above no!" she whispered, taking a step back. As she walked she bumped into Kovu, who was coming to check on her.

"What happened?" Kovu asked, alarmed at Kion's state.

"Kopa just passed on too," Kiara informed her mate. "He's with my father and mother now." With those words Kiara broke down and Kovu pulled her close.

"I can't believe this is happening," he whispered, trying not to lose it himself. Just then Jasiri arrived carrying Rafiki on her back. Furaha was close behind her mother along with Nash and Thamini.

"I just heard de news," Rafiki said sadly. "To lose both Simba and Kopa is so vedy sad."

"Tell me about it," Kion sniffled as he got to his feet.

"Please tell me Daddy's ok," Furaha said, her voice coming out very soft.

"Kali's no worse off than he was before," Bunga informed the Princess.

"Well that's a relief," Jasiri said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm really going to miss Grandpa and Uncle Kopa," Thamini said, the tears coming to her eyes. Nash reached down and pulled his daughter close as the four month old wept into his leg.

"They'll always be with us honey," Furaha said sitting next to her mate. "Just remember that Thamini. They're with the Great Kings of the Past."

"I know Mom," Thamini said, wiping her eyes with her paw. "Its still really sad though."

"Come," Rafiki said after a few minutes. "We shall have a proper service for Simba and Kopa." With sad nods the group dispersed. Kion and Kovu got under Kopa's body and lifted him up and carried him out of the cave. The rest of the group followed suit. Only Hera and Suni stayed behind.

"Now's your chance to finish off Kali," Hera hissed.

"I don't think now's such a good time Hera," Suni hissed back. "If Kali dies the same way as Kopa while its just you and me here it'll raise suspicions. I say we wait a few days before we finish him."

"I guess you're right," Hera whispered back. "But we can't afford to wait to long. He may wake up."

"Well even if he does he doesn't know anything about you being a spy," Suni declared, making sure she kept her voice low. "All he know is about Reire."

"I suppose so," Hera said. "We'd better catch up to the others. Wouldn't want anyone asking questions." With that the two females went to join the group for the funerals. Little did they know that a certain little white bird had been hiding and had heard the entire conversation that had taken place.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Kion was sitting beside his father's grave feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry Dad," Kion chocked out as the tears flowed. "I should have never left you alone. Maybe if I would have stayed I could have done something to save you." Kion lowered his head and sobbed as the grief took over. Just then Kion felt a nose press into his side. Looking over Kion saw Fuli standing there, a very sad look on her face.

"Hi baby," she said as she nuzzled her mate. Kion let out a sob, unable to control his emotions around his mate. Fuli held Kion close as he continued to sob. "Oh Kion its ok," Fuli gently soothed. "I got you babe. I'm here."

"I feel so damn guilty Ful'," Kion sniffled as he pulled away. "I should have stayed with my Dad. He'd still be alive if I had just followed my gut and stayed."

"Honey there's no way you could have known this was going to happen," Fuli declared. "Its not your fault."

"Suni had something to do with this," Kion growled, angrily wiping away his tears. "I know she did Fuli."

"Kion," Fuli began. "I don't think you're thinking very clearly here."

"Its not a coincidence that as soon as she's back this happens," Kion said with force. "Plus the fact that she was alone with my father when he died. I just bet she killed him somehow."

"Kion," Fuli tried again. "Suni wasn't alone when Kopa died. Hera was with her."

"Well maybe Aunt Hera helped her," Kion shot back. "I mean its possible right?"

"Kion Hera wouldn't betray us like that," Fuli pointed out. "She's your mother's sister. Why would she hurt you and Cala like that?" Kion opened his mouth to respond but no words came out.

"I-I guess you're right Fuli," Kion whispered. "I-I'm not thinking straight here. Aunt Hera would do something like that. But its just all these things happening all at once raises a lot of suspicions."

"Well I think that after you get some sleep you'll be thinking much cleared," Fuli declared with a smile. "Then tomorrow we'll start asking questions. That way everyone will have a clear head and not say things they're likely to regret."

"Yeah," Kion said with a sigh. "You're right Fuli. I just need some sleep."

"C'mon," Fuli said. "Lets get back to our son." With that the couple headed back to Pride Rock to join their son and get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jicho had arrived back at her nest, anxious to tell her parents what had happened. But before she got inside she noticed Ono's parents, Hessa and Chivis, were there instead. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Jicho asked.

"They went off to spend some alone time together," Kuraku informed his sister in a sing song voice.

"Yeah," Merengo chimed in, making a disgusted face. "Gross."

"I really need to talk to them," Jicho said.

"Well they won't be back until tomorrow dear," Hessa informed her granddaughter. "But I'd be more than happy to help with any problem you may be having."

"No that's ok Grandma," Jicho said, disappointed that her parents weren't there. "I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Are you sure darling?" Chivis asked. Jicho nodded so the issue wasn't pressed. Instead Hessa gave her grandchildren some food and put them to bed. But Jicho knew her night wouldn't be very restful. But the young chick knew she had to try to sleep until she could talk to her parents about what she had heard.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Suspicions Arise

**A/N** **Thank you to my reviewers and readers.** **Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 Suspicions Arise**

Two weeks past and all was not going well for the Pride Landers. Jicho was having trouble sleeping due to what she had heard. But every time she tried to talk to Ono or Pesi about it something would interrupt them. Jicho was so nervous that she avoided going to Pride Rock for fear of running into Suni or Hera. Suni and Hera were having troubles of their own. Ever since Kopa's death all their attempts to be alone with Kali had been stopped. Kion was always around. Or if he wasn't then someone else was. And Kali was getting stronger everyday. Bunga said that he could wake up any time. This both angered and frustrated the two females but they both knew there was little they could do about it. But today they were hoping they'd get another chance. Today was the day when Kion and Fuli's son, Ahura and Leona and Colo's son, Baraka, were going out of the cave for the first time. Hera knew that as Baraka's grandmother she would be expected to be there but Suni would not. This would give Suni the perfect chance to finish off Kali. Just at that moment Baraka and Ahura came flying out of the cave, both young cubs filled with excitement. "Is it time yet?" Baraka asked, his light brown eyes sparkling. "Is it Grandma? Huh?"

"My goodness Baraka you're certainly excited," Hera said with a smile, bending down and nuzzling her grandson. "I think we need to wait for your Mommy and Daddy first sweetheart"

"But we wanna go now," Ahura said, his voice coming out a whine.

"Oh look the freak is being a whiny baby again," a cub with a sandy brown coat and brown eyes said with a cruel laugh.

"Yeah," a creamy gold cub with light green eyes snickered back. "But what else is new? The freak is always whining about something."

"Hey!" Baraka shouted, glaring at the two cubs. "Don't call my cousin names!"

"Heh look Fesi," the sandy brown cub said, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "The freak's got a friend."

"Ooh we're so scared of you," Fesi said, taking a step towards Baraka, who back up from the older cubs.

"Fesi that's quite enough from you," a light golden lioness with dark green eyes said. "What have I told you about being cruel to others?"

"But Mom he is a freak," Fesi protested.

"Be that as it may he's still Prince Kion's son," the lioness said. "And you treat him with respect. And that goes for you too Levi."

"Recko I think I can handle my son," a sandy brown lioness with dark blue eyes said.

"Well you haven't so far Dedra," Recko said with annoyance. Dedra merely glared at the other lioness but said nothing to her.

"Come Levi lets go," Dedra said to her son.

"Wait you're not eve going to make him apologize?" Leona said, her emerald eyes wide with shock.

"No I'm not," Dedra declared. "I'm not going to make my son apologize for saying the truth."

"The Hell you aren't," Fuli growled, glaring at the lioness. "No body calls my son names and gets away with it! You either make your brat apologize or you and me are gonna have a problem bitch!"

"No who's stooping to name calling?" Dedra scoffed.

"Dedra for King's sake shut up," Recko hissed. "I am so sorry for my sister."

"Don't apologize for me Recko," Dedra hissed, glaring at her sister. "Come Levi we're leaving." With that the sandy brown lioness and her son were gone.

"Fesi don't you have something to say to Ahura and Baraka?" Recko asked, looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Fesi said softly. Then she turned and walked away. But before she did she yelled, "Sorry you're both freaks!" With that she was gone.

"Fesi!" Recko cried out, mortified by her daughter's outburst. "I am so sorry Fuli and Leona."

"Kids can be cruel sometimes," Leona declared.

"Yeah," Fuli said. "At least you tried to make her apologize."

"I hope this doesn't ruin your sons special day," Recko said, with a smile.

"As long as I get to go out then I'm good!" Baraka declared with a grin.

"Same here," Ahura chimed in. "But can we go now Mom? Please?"

"Very well," Fuli said with a smile. "In fact here come Daddy and Uncle Colo to take you guys." Kion and Colo came walking up to the group along with Thamini and Malikia.

"Ready to go boys?" Kion said, smiling at his son and nephew.

"Yeah!" both cubs shouted, jumping up and down. After giving their mothers and grandparents nuzzles the group was off to begin their day.

"I hope he'll be ok," Leona said with a sigh.

"Oh honey you worry to much," Kovu said with a laugh as he nuzzled his daughter.

"Its a Mom thing," Kiara said with a laugh of her own. "Remember how much of a nervous wreak I was when Chaka and Leona went out for the first time?"

"Yeah and look what happened when I went out for the first time," Leona snapped. "That's when we were kidnapped by Janja and his Clan."

"Honey that was a freak occurrence," Kiara pointed out.

"I know," Leona said with a sigh. "But still.."

"But still nothing," Hera cut in, trying not to sound impatient. "Colo and Kion are with the cubs so they'll be fine. For King's Sake Leona its like you don't trust your own mate to watch his own son."

"Of course I trust him Hera," Leona said, surprised at Hera's attitude. "I'm just worried. Weren't you the same way when Colo went out for the first time?"

"Well of course I was," Hera declared, sounding annoyed. "But I knew Leo was with him so nothing bad would happen. I certainly didn't carry on the way you are right now."

"Hera what is with you today?" Leo asked, giving his mate a look. "You're being harsh for no reason."

"Yeah lighten up," Fuli put in. "We're both worried about our sons."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Fuli," Hera snapped, glaring at the cheetah. "So butt out." Fuli blinked in surprise. She was about to say something when Cala beat her to it.

"Hera!" the golden brown lioness cried out. "That is enough out of you! Apologize to Fuli right now!"

"You're not my mother Cala!" Hera shouted, glaring at her twin. "And I'm a grown lioness and I can say whatever I want to whoever I want! Just because you don't have a mate to boss around anymore doesn't mean you can do the same to me!" With that Hera turned and walked away from the group, leaving a stunned Cala and Leo behind. Cala was blinking back tears and Leo nuzzled his sister-in-law.

"She didn't mean that 'Ala," Leo whispered.

"How could she be so mean to me?" Cala whispered. "We used to be so close and now its like I don't even know her anymore."

"I know what you mean," Leo said with a sigh. "Hera won't even talk to me anymore. We've never had any secrets but now I..I feel like she's hiding something from me."

"Hey c'mon you two," Fuli said, trying to lighten to mood. "Don't let this ruin this day ok?"

"You're right Fuli," Cala said with a sigh. "Do you ladies feel like a walk?"

"Sounds good to me," Leona said. The rest of the females nodded and with that they were off.

"Well c'mon boys lets go on patrol shall we?" Kovu asked with a smile. The males nodded and then took their leave. Just then Suni peaked around the corner and saw the group leaving.

"Perfect," she thought the an evil grin. "Now's my chance to finish off Kali." With these thoughts the female hyena headed over to the cave to carry out her evil plan.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. A Warning

**A/N Here's another chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it and the usual thanks to my reviewers and those who put my story on alert.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 A Warning**

Kion and Colo were walking through the Pride Lands showing Ahura and Baraka all the sights. Malikia and Thamini were also showing their cousins all the places where they like to play with their friends. Suddenly Kion got a real uneasy feeling and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong Ky?" Colo asked.

"I..I just got a weird feeling," Kion said, shaking his head. "Its probably nothing though." Kion began walking again. Then he heard a voice call his name. "Did you hear that Colo?" Kion asked, his voice coming out very soft.

"Hear what?" Colo asked, perking his ears up to listen.

"I thought I heard someone call my name," Kion declared.

"I didn't hear anything," Colo declared.

"Strange," Kion muttered as he began to walk again. Then he heard the same voice call his name again. Only this time he recognized the voice. "Grandfather?" he whispered. Colo gave his cousin a strange look.

"You ok Ky?" Colo asked, his voice a whisper. Kion didn't respond. He only stared at the sky. Suddenly Simba's image appeared in the sky.

"Kion there's danger at home," Simba said. "You must return at once. Your Uncle Kali is in grave danger."

"Uncle Kali!" Kion cried out, startling Colo. Kion then took off without an explanation.

"Kion!" Colo cried out. "Kion wait!" Colo then took off after his cousin, forgetting about the cubs he was supposed to be watching.

"Hey where's Dad and Uncle Colo going?" Ahura asked.

"Who knows?" Thamini said with a shrug. "We're better off without grownups around anyways."

"Yeah," Malikia chimed in. "They suck all the fun out of everything. C'mon Baraka and Ahura. I wanna show you guys something really cool."

"Shouldn't we wait for Dad and Uncle Kion to come back?" Baraka asked.

"Nah," Malikia said. "Me and Thamini are old enough to watch you two. After all I'm six months old and Thamini's almost five months old."

"Oh ok then," Baraka said with a smile. With that the four cubs were off to do some exploring.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Suni had entered the cave where Kali was. After making sure no one was around the female hyena approached the unconscious Prince. Little did she know that she wasn't alone. Jicho was hiding along with Kuraku and Merengo.

"I told you she was up to something," Jicho whispered to her brothers.

"Yeah why is she being so sneaky?" Merengo wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Kuraku declared, stepping out of hiding.

"Kuraku no!" Jicho hissed as he brother made a dash for Suni.

"Hey!" Kuraku shouted, startling Suni. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"None of you business you little brat," Suni hissed, glaring at Kuraku.

"That's not what my sister said," Kuraku declared. Jicho groaned and put her wing over her face.

"Is that so?" Suni asked, looking over at Jicho and Merengo.

"Yeah she said you killed Prince Kopa," Kuraku said. "She saw you do it. You and Mrs Hera."

"Really?" Suni said, giving the small bird a look. "Well now can't have you three rating me and Hera out now can I?" Suddenly Suni struck, hitting Kuraku hard and sending him into the cement wall.

"Kuraku!" Jicho and Merengo shouted, their eyes wide with fear. Before they could stop her Suni grabbed Kuraku's limp body and bit down hard. Then she carried Kuraku out to the edge of Pride Rock, where she threw his body down to the bottom.

"Let that be a lesson to you brats," she hissed, wiping the blood off her muzzle. "You rat me out and you'll be as dead as your brother. Got it?" Jicho and Merengo just nodded, both of them to terrified to speak. "Good choice kiddos," she said mockingly. "Now be gone. I've got another Prince to finish off." With that Suni turned and walked back into the cave, leaving a terrified Jicho and Merengo behind. But they weren't alone for long because Kion came racing up the side of Pride Rock with Colo right behind him. Not even noticing the two young birds Kion ran into the cave. Colo stopped and caught his breath. Then the light brown lion noticed Jicho and Merengo there.

"What happened?" Colo asked, his fatherly instincts taking over. "Are you two ok?"

"Y-yes sir," Merengo managed to say. "B-but Kuraku isn't. H-he fell over the side of Pride Rock."

"What?!" Colo cried out, his light brown eyes wide with shock. Just then Ono came onto the scene, looking for his children.

"Ah Jicho Merengo there you two are," the majordomo said. "I've been looking for you. Your mother wants the three of you back home. Where's Kuraku?"

"Merengo said he fell down the side of Pride Rock!" Colo cried out.

"What?!" Ono shouted, taking off down the side of Pride Rock. Within minutes the group heard his devastated cry. Jicho and Merengo began to cry and Colo pulled the young ones close to him. At that moment Kion emerged from the cave.

"Uncle Kali's alright thankfully," he said with a sigh. "But I heard Ono's cry. What happened?"

"Kuraku fell down the side of Pride Rock," Colo informed his cousin.

"What?!" Kion cried out, his amber eyes wide. "B-but how?"

"H-he was flying to fast," Merengo chocked out. "H-he hit the w-wall and fell." By now Merengo broke down completely and sobbed bitterly. Just then Ono appeared with Kuraku's battered little body with him.

"Oh Ono I'm so sorry," Kion whispered, running over to his friend. Ono put Kuraku's body on the ground and took a shaky breath.

"I-I have to tell Pesi," Ono said as the tears flowed down his face. "S-she's going to be devastated." Ono prepared to take off. But before he could suddenly Pesi came flying in.

"Ono there you are," Pesi said, sounding none to pleased. "I told you to find the chicks and bring them straight home. What are you.." Suddenly Pesi trailed off when she saw the looks on her mate and children's faces. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why do you.." Then she saw Kuraku. "Kuraku!" she shouted going to her fallen son and gathering him close. "Oh Kuraku," she sobbed, burying her face in her son's bloody feathers. "Oh my baby."

"I'm so sorry Pesi," Kion said, as he blinked back his own tears.

"How?" Pesi sobbed. "How did this happen?"

"We're not really sure," Colo informed the female bird.

"He has bite marks on him," Ono declared, examining his son's body. "Someone killed my boy."

"I thought you said he was flying to fast and hit the wall," Kion said, looking over at Merengo.

"I.." Merengo stammered. "I uh..well."

"That's of little importance right now," Ono said with a heavy sigh. "We'll get to the bottom of this later. Right now we need to say our goodbyes."

"Oh Ono," Pesi sobbed throwing her wings around her mate, who pulled her close. "I knew I should have never let them out of the nest," Pesi sobbed.

"We had no idea this would happen Pesi," Ono said gently. "We can't keep them confined forever."

"I know," Pesi declared, wiping her eyes. Then she motioned for Merengo and Jicho to come to her. The two chicks ran to their mother and she held them close. "Oh my babies," Pesi said, her voice shaking. "I'm just so thankful you two are alright."

"Mom I have something to tell you," Jicho began. But as she looked up she saw Suni emerge from the shadows, looking directly at her. Jicho gulped and sank down low.

"What is it dear?" Pesi asked, looking at her daughter.

"Just that I'm sorry," Jicho said. "I should have stopped Kuraku from flying so fast."

"Honey this isn't your fault," Ono declared, putting his wing around his young daughter and pulling her close. "Please don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it Daddy," Jicho said softly. Then she thought, "If you only knew the truth then you'd be thinking differently." Jicho looked over at Merengo and she could tell her brother was thinking the same thing. But both young chicks didn't dare tell what really happened. They knew if they did their fate would be the same as Kuraku's. They were just thankful that Prince Kali was alright. They just wished they had a chance to warn the others about Suni's plan. Just then the lionesses returned from their walk.

"We just heard what happened to Kuraku," Cala said, looking at Ono and Pesi. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Ono said with another heavy sigh.

"Speaking of cubs," Fuli said as she looked around. "Where's our cubs?"

"The cubs!" Kion and Colo shouted, their eyes wide. "We forgot about them!" Colo exclaimed.

"What?!" Fuli and Leona shouted. "What the Hell is wrong with you two?!" Fuli snarled. "How could you forget your own cubs?!"

"I'm sorry Fuli," Kion stammered. "I..I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't," Fuli growled. "If anything happenens to my son I'll.."

"Fuli calm down," Kuoko said. "Malikia and Thamini are with the boys. They won't let anything happen to them."

"Well that's true," Fuli said, her voice much calmer.

"I still say we go looking for them," Leona chimed in. "After all Malikia and Thamini are just cubs themselves."

"True," Fuli said. "Lets go."

"I'll come too," Kion declared.

"No you've done quite enough," Fuli snapped. Without another word Fuli and Leona were off to find their sons.

 **A/N dun dun dun. well there you go folks yet another cliffie as we complete ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Words Hurt

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Words Hurt**

Meanwhile the cubs were enjoying a nice stroll through the Pride Lands. Then suddenly their nice time was abruptly ended when they ran into Levi and Fesi. "Hey look Fes' its the freak again," Levi snickered. Ahura pinned his ears to his head hearing the harsh words.

"You better quit it Levi," Malikia growled, getting right in the sandy brown cub's face.

"Or what Malikia?" Levi growled back at the dusty orange Princess.

"Or I'll make ya that's what!" Malikia shouted, her emerald eyes firery.

"I'm not scared of you Princess!" Levi shouted, his brown eyes stormy.

"Levi maybe you should stop," Fesi said. "She is the Future Queen after all."

"So what?" Levi snapped, glaring at his creamy gold friend. "She's not Queen yet. And I can do what I want!" With those words Levi shoved past Malikia and went up to Ahura shoving the two month old hard to the ground.

"Hey!" Thamini shouted shoving Levi back. "Touch my cousin again and I'll rip your head off."

"Ah shut up twerp," Levi shouted shoving Thamini hard. The rusty brown cub stumbled and fell to the ground accidently knocking Baraka over in the process.

"That's what happens to freak lovers!" Levi sneered. Then he saw Ahura getting back up and he promptly shoved him back down again.

"That's it!" Malikia shouted, her eyes filled with rage. "You're dead meat Levi!" With those words the six month old jumped on Levi's back biting down hard. Levi cried out in pain and threw Malikia to the ground. Malikia got back up and tackled Levi to the ground. By now Thamini had gotten up and after making sure Baraka and Ahura were ok she lunged for Levi. But Fesi tackled her first and soon they too were fighting. Ahura and Baraka just watched the fight with wide eyes. Just then they heard cackling.

"Wh-what was that?" Baraka stammered, his light brown eyes wide.

"I-I don't know," Ahura stammered, his green eyes huge. Then the two cubs heard the cackling again. Only this time it was much louder. The older cubs heard the cackling and immediately stopped fighting.

"Whose there?!" Malikia shouted as she and Thamini got in front of Ahura and Baraka.

"Yeah c'mon out!" Levi shouted. "We ain't afraid of ya!"

"Oh really?" an eerie voice said. The cubs gasped as Janja came out of the shadows along with the rest of his Clan. "You wanna rephrase that twerp?" Janja hissed as he got close to Levi. Levi's brown eyes were wide with fear and he tried to back away from Janja. But the six month old cub quickly found out that the hyenas had surrounded them. Levi gulped as he realized he was trapped. But he looked over at Malikia, who looked just as terrified as he was. They locked eyes and Malikia gave a nod. Levi looked over at Fesi and Malikia looked over at Thamini and they all shared a knowing look.

"You're the ones that killed Uncle Kopa!" Thamini shouted, glaring at Janja. "And you almost killed my Grandpa too!"

"You killed Grandpa Kopa?" Ahura asked, glaring at the hyenas. "You guys suck!"

"Ohh such harsh words," Cheezi mocked with a cruel laugh.

"We're sooo hurt," Chungu mocked, rolling his black eyes.

"You're gonna be!" Ahura shouted. Then suddenly the two month old struck Chungu in the face, leaving four long scratch marks. Chungu snarled in anger and swiped Ahura to the ground. Levi watch this in awe. He was impressed that a cub so young could be so brave.

"C'mon boys," Karaha said. "Lets eat." With that the hyenas began to advance on the cubs. But before they could they heard an roar.

"Get the Hell away from my son!" Fuli snarled as she and Leona came charging in along with Recko and Dedra, who they had run into along the way.

"Crap," Janja growled as the lionesses and cheetah pounced, tearing into his Clan. "Time to go," Janja declared. "But you can't protect your cubs forever! Sooner or later we'll get 'em. Just like we got Kopa and Kali! This ain't the end!" With those words Janja and his Clan were gone.

"Are you cubs ok?" Leona asked, as she pulled Baraka close and nuzzled him.

"Yeah we're fine Aunt Leona," Malikia declared.

"Well luckily Fuli and Leona happened to run into us along the way," Recko declared as she nuzzled Fesi.

"Seams young Ahura has a knack of getting into trouble already," Dedra declared.

"Hey!" Fuli growled, glaring at Dedra. "Don't you dare blame my son for this Dedra!"

"Come on Dedra this could have happened to anyone," Leona said, annoyed at Dedra's attitude. "Its hardly Ahura's fault."

"Yes Dedra he's only two months old," Recko put it.

"Well perhaps its for the best," Dedra said, giving Ahura a look of disgust. "Maybe next time Ahura won't be so lucky. Then the world would be right again."

"And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?!" Fuli snarled, baring her teeth at Dedra.

"Oh come now Fuli," Dedra said. "Even you must know your son isn't normal. He's half cheetah and half lion for King's sake. Cross breeding shouldn't happen. Period. What you and Kion are doing isn't right. And to bring freaks like Ahura into the mix is just plain wrong. I just hope you have enough common sense no to bring anymore freaks into the world."

"Its too late for that you bitch!" Fuli roared pouncing on Dedra. "I'll rip you to shreds!" she roared. It took Leona and Recko and good five minutes to get the enraged cheetah off Dedra. By the time they succeeded the damage had been done. Dedra was badly injured having numerous scratch and bite marks on her. But somehow she managed to get up and stagger away. Levi was watching this with wide eyes, shocked that his mother would say such things. He liked Kion a lot and looked up to him as a father figure since his real father had abandoned him and his mother before he was even born. Dedra limped over to her son and snatched him up and carried him away, shooting a hateful look towards Ahura as she left.

"I should have killed her," Fuli snarled, glaring at Dedra's retreating form. "But I didn't for the sake of my unborn cub."

"Fuli I think you should focus on more important things right now," Leona said, darting her eyes towards Ahura, who had his ears pinned to his head and tears going down his face. Malikia and Thamini were comforting their young cousin as best they could. "Like your son and unborn child."

"Oh honey its alright," Fuli cried out, running over to her son and pulling him close. "I'm here honey. Mommy's right here." Fuil gave her son a lick as she said this part.

"W-why does Ms. Dedra h-have to be so m-mean?" Ahura hiccupped, burying his face in Fuli's fur.

"Oh sweetie not everyone is nice," Fuli said gently. "Some lions are just plain cruel. I'm so sorry you had to hear those hurtful words baby."

"M-maybe Ms. Dedra is r-right," Ahura sniffled, trying to calm himself down. "M-maybe I am a f-freak."

"Ahura don't you ever say that!" Fuli said firmly. "You are not a freak."

"Yeah," Malikia chimed in. "If anyone's a freak its Ms. Dedra."

"Really?" Ahura said, a small smile going across his muzzle. "You guys don't think I'm a freak."

"Of course we don't 'Ura," Fesi put in with a smile. "You're unique. There's no other animal like you. You should be proud of that." Fesi looked up at Recko who smiled proudly at her daughter.

"She's right sweetie," Fuli said with a smile. "But at least Dedra is gone for good now. But I think you children have had quite enough excitement for today. Its time to go home." With that the group headed back to Pride Rock, not knowing that Dedra was anything but gone for good.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Actions Have Consequences

**A/N The usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and readers. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Actions Have Consequences**

Meanwhile Dedra had returned to Pride Rock to tend to her wounds. After leaving Levi with the other lionesses the sandy brown lioness began to wrap her wounds. "Damn that Fuli," she growled. "She's gonna pay dearly for this. Her and her whole family will pay. Especially that freak of hers."

"Well now," a voice from the shadows said, surprising Dedra. "Looks like we have another unhappy Pride Lander." Just then Hera emerged from the shadows along with Suni.

"How long have you two been there?" Dedra demanded, glaring at the pair.

"Long enough to know you're one of us," Suni declared.

"One of you?" Dedra asked, giving Suni a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Hera said, making sure she kept her voice low. "That you're like us and hate Kiara and her family and want them gone."

"Damn right I do!" Dedra growled. "Look what that bitch Fuli did to me! And all because of that freak of hers! So yeah needless to say I hate them."

"Do you hate them enough to work with Janja?" Suni asked.

"Janja?" Dedra repeated, her blue eyes wide with shock. "As in your father Janja?"

"Know any other Janjas?" Suni asked, rolling her black eyes.

"Well..." Dedra began, not quite sure if she wanted to work with hyenas. "If it means being rid of that freak and his family then yeah. I'm in. But make sure Levi stays out of this. He's just a five month old cub."

"I don't think that will be an issue," Suni said flatly. "So you up for a meeting with my father?"

"Sure I am," Dedra said with a smile. With that the three lionesses and female hyena were off to meet with Janja and his Clan.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the rest of the group were having a discussion of their own. Namely about Kuraku's mysterious death. Kiara, Kovu and Vitani had just returned from visiting with Ono and Pesi and were informing the rest of their family how they were doing. "Well the good news is that Pesi is doing much better," Kiara said with a smile.

"Well that's a relief," Furaha said with a sigh. "I know she's been having a really hard time dealing with this."

"Yeah she has," Vitani said with a sad nod. "But Ono said that she went for a fly today with him and Jicho and Merengo."

"I don't know how she does it," Kuoko said. "If it was me and something happened to Malikia I don't think I'd ever come out of the cave again."

"Well honey she has two other kids," Chaka pointed out. "She and Ono have to be strong for them."

"It just doesn't make any sense," Nash said. "I mean I just can't wrap my head around what happened to Kuraku. I mean he never had trouble flying before. What could have happened? And why were there so many teeth and claw marks on him? Something's not right."

"I agree," Chaka said with a nod. "And tomorrow after I'm crowned King the first thing I'm going to investigate this because it sounds to me like Kuraku was murdered and whoever did it has to pay for it."

"Sounds to me like you're thinking like a King already," Kovu said, smiling proudly at his son.

"Thanks Dad," Chaka said with a smile of his own. Just then Malikia came running up to the group with Thamini right behind her.

"Mom!" the dusty orange Princess cried out, running over to Kuoko. "Daddy! We have a huge problem!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chaka asked, giving his daughter his full attention.

"We got attacked by hyenas!" Malikia cried out.

"What?!" the group cried out their eyes wide.

"Oh honey are you alright?!" Furaha cried out, pulling Thamini close to her while Kuoko did the same with her daughter.

"Yeah I'm ok Mom," Thamini said. "Baraka and Ahura are pretty shaken up but luckily Aunt Leona and Aunt Fuli came along with Ms. Recko and Ms Dedra. They scared them away."

"Yeah but not before stupid Janja threatened us?" Malikia said.

"Threatened you?" Kovu asked, his voice coming out a growl. "How so?"

"He said he'd be back to finish what he started," Thamini said. "That he killed Uncle Kopa and almost killed Grandpa."

"That tears it!" Kovu roared, his emerald eyes fiery. "This is the final straw! Its time we had it out with Janja and his Clan once and for all!"

"Kovu please calm down," Kiara said, standing in front of her mate.

"Calm down!" Kovu growled. "The Hell I will Kiara! You should want this more than anyone else! Janja killed Kopa and almost killed Kali. And the stress of all this is the reason Simba's gone. And now their threatening our grandchildren! No this has got to stop."

"Kovu I do want Janja to pay for what he's done," Kiara declared. "But we have to think about this logically. If we go in there without any sort of plan and let out emotions take over then we won't be thinking clearly and that would be deadly." Kovu opened his mouth to respond but Chaka broke in.

"Dad Mom's right about this," the brown coated Prince said. "We need a battle plan first."

"I just bet Janja had something to do with little Kuraku's death," Nash spat out.

"How?" Furaha asked, giving her mate a confused look. "Janja was nowhere near hear when that happened."

"I bet he has someone on the inside helping him," Nash declared.

"That would make sense," Vitani chimed in. "And I bet poor little Kuraku found out who it was and was killed for it."

"But who would do such a thing?" Furaha wondered.

"That's what I intend to find out," Chaka declared. "After I'm officially King I intend to get to the bottom of this."

"Wait Dad there's something else you should know," Malikia said. But before the Princess could continue Kion came onto the scene with a furious Fuli right beside him.

"Aunt Kiara," Kion began. "Uncle Kovu. We need to talk. We have a problem. Dedra's been causing trouble again."

"Oh great," Kiara groaned. "What's she done now?"

"She threatened my son that's what she did!" Fuli growled. "So I did what I had to."

"Oh Fuli please tell me you didn't.." Kovu began.

"I attacked the bitch!" Fuli snarled. "I should have killed her too."

"Fuli," Kovu began carefully. "We've discussed this before. You can't go around attacking your fellow Pridemates."

"She threatened my son Kovu!" Fuli snarled, her green eyes filled with rage. "If it were you and someone threatened Chaka or Leona you'd of done exactly what I did."

"Did she attack Ahura?" Kiara asked.

"Well no," Fuli admitted. "But she allows her son to bully Ahura."

"What exactly did Dedra say that was threatening?" Kovu asked.

"She called him a freak!" Fuli shouted. "And she said he's an abomination. That it would have been better if the hyenas finished him off and maybe next time they would."

"But she didn't threaten him directly?" Kovu asked.

"She didn't have to!" Fuli cried. "That was enough for me!"

"Fuli," Kovu began. "It sounds to me like Dedra didn't threaten Ahura. She may have said some cruel things but those aren't threats."

"Are you defending that bitch?!" Fuli cried out, outraged at Kovu's attitude. "Ahura's your Great Nephew for King's Sake!"

"I'm not defending her Fuli," Kovu declared. "I'm just saying that as King I can't just look the other way on this. And this isn't the first time you've attacked her or someone else in the Pride."

"I only did that to protect my son," Fuli declared, extending her claws out of instinct. "Just like any good mother would."

"Fuli please calm down," Kion said gently. "Shouting at Uncle Kovu isn't going to help anything."

"He doesn't even care Kion!" Fuli roared. "He doesn't even care that Dedra and her son have been tormenting Ahura! Or maybe he agrees with them. Is that it Kovu? Do you think Ahura is a freak too?"

"No of course not," Kovu said, shocked that Fuli would say such a thing. "I love Ahura. You know that."

"You have a Hell of a way of showing it," Fuli scoffed. Then she turned to Kiara and said, "Kiara you're a mother. You see where I'm coming from on this don't you?"

"Yes I do Fuli," Kiara said with a nod. "But I also see where Kovu's coming from too. As King and Queen we cannot play favorites. And that means the next time you attack someone there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yeah," Fuli growled. "I hear ya loud and clear. Good day Your Highnesses." With that Fuli turned and left still seething mad.

"Kion," Kiara began as her nephew began to follow his mate. "Please tell me you understand."

"Hey I get it Aunt Kiara," Kion said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." With that the golden brown lion turned and left to be with his mate.

"We have to talk to Dedra about this," Kiara declared, looking over at Kovu.

"I know," Kovu said with a sigh. "Lets just get it over with. Man this is a Hell of a way to spend out last day as King and Queen." With that the couple was off to find the troublesome lioness.

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu and Kiara spent the rest of the day trying to find Dedra. But the sandy brown lioness was nowhere to be found. So the King and Queen gave up and went to bed. Little did they know that tomorrow would be a very eventful day indeed

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews.** **Ch 20 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 The Truth Comes Out**

Meanwhile Dedra, Suni and Hera had met up with Janja and Reire and their brood. "We have a new recruit Janja," Hera declared with a smile.

"Yeah I ain't blind Hera," Janja snapped. "So what's your story lioness?"

"First of all my name is Dedra," Dedra growled, glaring at Janja. "And to answer your question just take a look at me. This is all thanks to Fuli and her freak of a son."

"So you're willing to help us then?" Reire asked, eyeing Dedra suspiciously.

"Yeah I am," Dedra declared with venom. "And I've got the perfect time for us to attack."

"Oh really?" Janja asked, giving Dedra a look. "Well what makes you think I gave a hippo's ass what you have to say?"

"Father just hear her out," Suni said. "Please?"

"Fine," Janja growled. "What's your plan?"

"Tomorrow Chaka and Kuoko are going to be crowned King and Queen," Dedra declared. "They'll be totally unprepared for an attack."

"You know," Karaha chimed in. "I think she's got somethin' there Janja."

"Well to bad I already thought of that," Janja snapped. "I was already planin' on doin' just that."

"Very well," Reire said. "Then tomorrow it is."

"Can't wait," Hera said, with an evil grin. With that Hera, Dedra and Suni left looking forward to the events of tomorrow.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Jicho awoke with a shiver. She had just had another nightmare about Kuraku's death. "What's wrong honey?" Ono asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Daddy," Jicho said softly. "I've gotta tell you something really important."

"What is it honey?" Ono asked, knowing by his daughter's face that it was urgent.

"It..It's about Kuraku," Jicho began. "Well..I..uh..his death wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" Ono asked, looking at his daughter.

"She means Kuraku was murdered," Merengo suddenly piped up.

"Children what in the world are you talking about?" Pesi asked.

"Mom Kuraku was murdered," Jicho repeated. "And it gets even worse."

"Tell us sweetie," Pesi said encouragingly.

"Prince Kopa was murdered by the same person," Jicho declared.

"You mean Janja?" Ono asked, confused.

"No not him," Jicho said, shaking her head.

"Well then who was it?" Pesi asked.

"It was Suni!" Merengo cried out. "Suni killed Prince Kopa and Jicho saw her do it and told me and Kuraku. And Kuraku decided to confront her and she killed him and said she'd do the same to us if we told!"

"What?!" Ono and Pesi cried out, their eyes wide.

"Yeah and Mrs. Hera is helping her," Jicho declared.

"Honey why didn't you tell us before?" Ono asked. "After all that was over a month ago."

"I..I was scared," Jicho admitted, lowering her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Oh Jicho it's alright," Ono said, wrapping his wings around her daughter and pulling her close. "I'm just glad you told me now."

"We're so proud of you," Pest put it, nuzzling her daughter. "You were so brave to tell us. Now we must tell the King and Queen at once!"

"It's Chaka and Kuoko's coronation today," Ono pointed out. "In fact I'm supposed to already be there."

"We'll just have to wait until after," Pesi declared. "Come children we must go now." With that the family was off heading for Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Furaha was sitting with Kali, just talking to him. "I really miss you Daddy," Furaha whispered. "These last few weeks without you being here have been really hard. And now me and Nash are expecting another cub. I just found out and I wanted you to be the first to know. I just wish you were awake so I can see your reaction."

"I love it," came Kali's soft voice. Furaha gasped and saw that Kali was awake and smiling up at her.

"Oh Daddy I'm so glad you're awake!" Furaha cried, nuzzling her father as the tears of joy came.

"I heard the good news," Kali said. "I'm so happy for you honey."

"Thanks Daddy," Furaha said, giving Kali another nuzzle. Just then Jasiri came into the cave. When she saw Kali awake her brown eyes went wide.

"Kali!" she cried out running over to her mate and nuzzling him. "Oh honey we were so worried."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Kali said, with a regretful smile. Then the golden lion looked around. "Where's Kopa?" he asked. "Is he already better?" Furaha and Jasiri exchanged sad looks, which Kali picked up on.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Honey its about Kopa," Jasiri began. But before she could continue Bunga came into the cave.

"Kali you're awake!" the honey badger cried, running over to the golden Prince. "How ya fellin'?" he asked as he examined Kali.

"A little confused," Kali admitted. "How long was I out for?"

"Four weeks," Jasiri informed her mate.

"That long?" Kali said, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah," Furaha said. "We thought for a minute that..." Furaha trailed off unable to complete that horrible thought.

"But the important thing is that you're alright," Jasiri declared.

"And you seam to be almost fully healed," Bunga declared with a smile. "In fact if you want I think it would be ok for you to try to stand."

"Daddy you up for that?" Furaha asked. Kali opened his mouth to respond but before he could Kiara and Kovu entered the cave.

"There you two are," Kiara said, smiling at her niece and sister-in-law. "Its almost time for..." Then the golden brown lioness noticed Kali was awake. "Kali!" she cried out running over to her brother and nuzzling him. "Oh Kali I'm so glad you're awake," she whispered, as the tears of joy came.

"I'm glad to see you too sis," Kali said softly. "But where's Kopa? I asked before but Jasiri and Furaha didn't say." Kiara's eyes went wide and she looked over at Jasiri, who shook her head.

"Well little brother you see.." Kiara began. But once again the news was interrupted. Only this time it was Ono that did so.

"Its time to begin," the small white bird informed the group.

"Begin what?" Kali asked, looking over at the group.

"Chaka and Kuoko are being crowned King and Queen today," Furaha informed her father.

"Now that I can't miss," Kali declared. "I'm gonna try to stand."

"Need help honey?" Jasiri asked.

"I think I'm gonna try on my own," Kali declared as he rolled from his side to his stomach. Slowly stretching Kali carefully got to his feet. But not having used his legs for a month quickly took its tool and Kali's legs began to wobble. Kovu and Kiara quickly got to Kali's sides and helped him steady himself. After a few minutes Kali gingerly took a step. Then with the help of Kovu and Kiara he walked slowly out of the cave. The rest of his family was outside and when they saw Kali their eyes went wide with surprise.

"Grandpa!" Thamini cried out running over to Kali and nuzzling his legs.

"Hi there sweetheart," Kali said, smiling down at his granddaughter.

"Uncle Kali I'm so glad you're ok," Kion cried also giving Kali a nuzzle.

"Yeah same here Uncle Kali," Chaka said, with a big smile.

"You should know I wouldn't miss you coronation for anything Chaka," Kali said, smiling at his nephew.

"Speaking of which," Bunga said. "Lets do this!" With that the coronation began. After officially being declared King and Queen Chaka and Kuoko stood on the edge of Pride Rock and roared to their new subjects, who all bowed to show their loyalty. Kali looked around and noticed that Kopa and Simba weren't there.

"Strange," he thought. "Dad and Kopa wouldn't miss this. Unless..." Kali's eyes went wide as a realization came over him. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. "No Kopa and Dad can't be.."

"Daddy are you ok?" Furaha whispered, giving her father a look of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine honey," Kali said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well you won't be for long," a voice said. Kali turned and to his shock he saw Janja and Reire there along with their crew.

"What the Hell?" Chaka growled. "Janja you have some nerve showing your flea ridden face here."

"Congratulations on becoming King Chaka," Janja snarled. "Too bad you reign is gonna be the shortest in history. This here is a take over!"

"Bring it on Janja!" Chaka roared. "We've been waiting on this and we're ready!"

"Lets do this," Reire snarled. With that the war was on.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. War Begins

**A/N:** **Thank** **you all so much for your reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 War Begins**

Janja, Reire and their gang charged toward Chaka and his Pride, all of them out of blood. By now they had gotten off of Pride Rock and were doing battle directly below it. But Janja and Reire failed to take into account the other animals that were there. Most of them had dispersed but Besete and his family were still there along with Ono and his family and Fuli's family. "You lions should do yourself a favor and give up," Janja snarled, glaring at Chaka.

"Not a chance in Hell Janja!" Chaka snarled back. With that the two males charged towards each other both of them out for the kill. Reire was looking for her target and she soon found it in the form of Jasiri and Furaha.

"Well now this is perfect," the female jackal cackled as she and Goigoi closed in on the two lioness with three other jackals. "We took down Kali so its only right that we take down his mate and kid too," Reire hissed.

"Bring it on bitch!" Furaha snarled, her blue eyes filled with hate. With those words the mother and daughter let out furious roars and charged towards their foes and the fight was on.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Karaha had gone off along with Chungu and was looking for a target. She soon found it. Kali had stayed behind at Pride Rock due to his weakened state. "Well now," Karaha hissed, her black eye gleaming. "Look who made a recovery."

"Karaha," Kali growled, getting down into a fighting stance.

"Oh this will be too easy," Karaha hissed, and evil grin going across her face. "Chungu, take care of him."

"With pleasure," Chungu growled. With that the heavy set hyena tackled Kali to the ground. Kali did his best to fend him off but his muscles were weak due to them not being used. It was only a matter of minutes before Kali was overpowered by Chungu. "Time to say goodbye," Chungu growled. "But don't worry now your old man and your brother'll have company in the Great Beyond."

"Dad and Kopa are dead?" Kali gasped, closing his eyes tight. All his hopes of being wrong were gone and the sad reality set in.

"Aww ya didn't know did ya?" Chungu cruelly mocked. "Well allow me to put ya out of your misery." With those words Chungu raised his paw to end Kali's life. But before he could suddenly he was tackled from the side. Looking over he saw Colo standing there along with Leo.

"Dad help Kali," Colo called out. "I've got them." Leo nodded and helped Kali to his feet.

"Oh I don't think so," Karaha growled. "Cheezi! Get them!"

"Right," Cheezi hissed. With that he and Chungu lunged at Colo. But Colo was ready and quickly knocked the two hyenas down. But Karaha tackled the sandy brown lion to the ground and hit him hard. Colo was dazed from the blow and couldn't block the next hit that came.

"Colo!" Leo cried out, fearful for his son's safety. Leo went to help his son but he found his path blocked by Chungu and Cheezi. The two males pounced and soon had Leo pinned to the ground. As much as Leo struggled he couldn't break free. Kali went to help his friends but as soon as he took a step his legs gave out on him. So he was forced to watch as Colo got beaten senseless. But suddenly a voice cried out, "Stop!" The group turned and saw Hera there along with Suni. Hera ran over to Karaha and blocked her blow.

"What the Hell are you doing Hera?" Karaha hissed, glaring at the creamy gold lioness.

"Stopping you," Hera growled, glaring right back at Karaha.

"We had a deal," Karaha hissed, still glaring at Hera.

"Deal?" Leo said, his light brown eyes wide. "What's she talking about Hera?"

"Oh so you didn't tell your mate about our little plan eh?" Karaha sneered.

"Mom?" Colo said, his green eyes wide with shock. "Mom please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Look Karaha our deal was I help get rid of Kopa and Kali," Hera growled. "But when it comes to hurting my child or my mate that's where I draw the line. I won't let you hurt them."

"Oh please Hera," Karaha scoffed. "What's an old bag of bones like you going to do to me?"

"This!" Hera roared striking Kuraha hard in the face and sending her to the ground. Before Kuraha could react Hera hit her again. This gave Colo a chance to tackle Chungu and Cheezi and allow Leo to get free. Hera was about to hit Kuraha again when suddenly Suni tackled her.

"That's enough Hera!" she growled. "You made your point! Now back the Hell off!"

"Wait Suni you're on their side too?" Colo said, shaking his head.

"Who do ya think killed Kopa?" Suni sneered, glaring at Colo. Colo opened his mouth to respond but before he could a voice cried out, "You bitch!" Suddenly Suni felt herself being attacked from above. Pesi and Ono were there along with Ono's parents, Hessa and Chivis. Jicho and Merengo were there as well and the family was diving down on Suni pecking her hard. "Ah! Get the Hell off of me!" Suni screeched, trying to swipe at the birds. But they were too fast for her to get.

"This is for my boy!" Ono shouted, diving straight for Suni's face. His sharp beak made contact with her eye and Suni howled in pain. Pesi and Jicho quickly took advantage and they dove in hard. By now Suni was on the edge of Pride Rock and when they hit her she lost her balance and began to fall.

"No!" Karaha cried out, running over to save her daughter. But Suni's weight was too much and she pulled Karaha over the side with her and the two fell with an ear piercing scream.

"Good," Pesi said with a satisfied nod. "That's one score settled."

"Wow," Colo said with a grin. "That was amazing you guys."

"That bitch killed my baby," Pesi declared. "And terrorized my other babies. She got what was coming to her."

"See what happens when you mess with us?" Colo snarled, glaring at Chungu and Cheezi.

"Yeah we get it," Chungu grumbled. "We give up ok?"

"I got them," Leo declared. "They aren't moving from this cave."

"You get in there too," Colo said angrily, turning towards his mother. "Traitor."

"Colo I.." Hera began.

"Save it Mother," Colo growled. "In. Now." Hera said nothing and silently went in the cave. But Chungu and Cheezi had other ideas and while everyone was focused on Hera they snuck out the back way.

"We'll help Leo guard her," Hessa declared. "You guys go help the others." Without another word Colo and the rest of the group left to help their friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Furaha and Jasiri were having a hard time fending off Reire and her crew. There were just too many of them and jackals did not believe in fighting fair. "Time to say your goodbyes," Reire said cruelly. With that she tackled Jasiri hard and landed on her with a sickening crack.

"Mom!" Furaha cried out, fearful for her mother's safety. But suddenly a black blur came swooping in. Furaha gasped as she saw Nash there along with Leona.

"You jackals have tangoed with the wrong lionesses," Nash snarled, glaring at Reire. With a roar Nash raced towards Reire but Goigoi intercepted and the two males went crashing to the ground. Suddenly Dogo was in the mix and he jumped Nash's back, biting down hard. Nash roared in pain and tried to knock Dogo off of him. But when he tried Goigoi took the opportunity to hit Nash hard in the face. But Nash didn't have to worry for long. Suddenly Thamini came onto the scene. The rusty brown six month old tackled Dogo off her father and on the ground.

"Leave my Dad alone!" she snarled, baring her teeth of the jackal pup.

"Please," Dogo scoffed. "You're no match for me and my siblings." Suddenly five other jackal pups came out and Thamini gasped. Then they pounced pinning her to the ground.

"Thamini!" Furaha and Nash cried out. But their fear was for not because suddenly Bunga came onto the scene along with Zaka and Zuma. Zaka took care of the pups that were on Thamini while Bunga helped Furaha fend off Reire. By now Jasiri had come too and she and Leona were fighting the other jackals that were there. Zuma was helping Nash with Goigoi and despite being only eight months old he was still bigger and stronger than the male jackal.

"This is way too much work for me," Goigoi declared.

"Yes I agree," Reire said. "Come children we're leaving." With that the jackal turned and ran away from the scene.

"Thank you," Nash said, turning towards Bunga and the young hippos.

"No problem," Bunga said with a grin.

"Yeah," Zaka said, with a proud grin. "We taught those stupid jackals a thing or two."

"Are you ok Aunt Jasiri?" Leona asked, looking at her aunt with concern.

"Just a little dazed," Jasiri admitted. "But I'll be fine."

"C'mon," Nash said. "Lets go find the others."

"You go and Leona Nash," Furaha said. "I'm gonna stay here with my mother and the cubs."

"But Mom I wanna help," Thamini protested.

"You already have," Furaha said, smiling at her daughter. "And Zaka and Zuma I think you're parents would appreciate it if you stay here as well."

"But Mrs. Furaha we can help," Zuma protested.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist on this," Furaha said, her motherly tone taking over.

"Fine," the twins mumbled as they reluctantly sat down beside Thamini.

"Lets roll guys," Bunga said as he ran in the direction of the fighting.

"Right behind you," Leona declared as she ran after her honey badger friend with Nash right behind her.

"Mom I still don't see why..." Thamini began.

"Honey you're still just a six month old cub," Furaha said. "And your Grandma Jasiri got hurt and I'm pregnant so we're staying put."

"Ok ok I get it," Thamini said. Then she realized what her mother just said. "Wait you're pregnant?" she asked, her ruby eyes wide.

"That's right," Furaha said smiling at her daughter. "Now come lets wait for Daddy to come back shall we?" With that the mother and daughter settled down to wait for Nash's return.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. War Ends

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 War Ends**

Meanwhile Chaka was having a hard fight with Janja. Kuoko had tried to help her mate but the other hyenas quickly stopped her from doing so. Kiara had run in to help her daughter-in-law while Kovu went to help his son. But the father and son hadn't counted on Chungu and Cheezi coming onto the scene. The two hyenas quickly tackled Kovu to the ground, biting and clawing the whole way. "Dad!" Chaka cried out, fearful for his father's safety. But Janja took this opportunity to hit Chaka hard in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Gotta keep your guard up there Chaka," Janja laughed cruelly as he hit Chaka once again in his face. Chaka was so dazed by the blows he didn't even have time to block them. Janja laughed cruelly as he landed blow after blow. Kovu was watching all of this in horror. He wanted so badly to help his son but Chungu and Cheezi were getting to be too much for the older lion. But suddenly Kovu had help. Leona was there along with Colo and the couple was helping Kovu fend off the male hyenas.

"How'd you two get loose anyway?" Colo asked as he delivered a hard hit to Cheezi's face.

"Oh who really cares?" Leona roared. "Lets just make sure they don't have any more opportunities." With that the golden coated Princess and her mate and father charged towards Chungu and Cheezi and rammed them hard. And the trio didn't give them a chance to recover before they rammed into them again, edging them closer and closer to the edge of a nearby cliff. Once they were close enough Colo looked up and Ono and his family swooped in and attacked. Chungu and Cheezi didn't stand a chance and the duo fell over the edge never to be seen again. Satisfied the family went to check on Chaka and his battle with Janja

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Chaka's battle with Janja was not going well for him at all. And what made matters worse was that Dedra had come onto the scene and was helping Janja. "Dedra what are you doing?!" Chaka cried out as he tried to dodge Janja's blow.

"Doing what's right Chaka!" Dedra snarled. "And that's getting rid of your family."

"No!" pair of small voices cried out. Janja and Dedra turned and saw Baraka and Ahura standing there. "Leave our Uncle alone!" Ahura cried out letting out a small snarl.

"Ah perfect timing you freak!" Dedra growled advancing towards the two three month olds.

"No!" Baraka cried, stepping in front of Ahura. "You leave him alone you big meanie!"

"Oh please," Dedra scoffed, rolling her blue eyes. "Look kid I've got nothin' against you. Now move or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Not a chance!" Baraka shouted. Suddenly he wrapped himself around Dedra's front leg sinking his teeth and claws in. Dedra howled in pain and quickly threw Baraka off of her and he landed hard on the ground and didn't get back up.

"No!" Ahura shouted. "Baraka!" With that Ahura charged towards Dedra. But Dedra hit Ahura as hard as she could causing the three month old cub to go skidding across the ground.

"You really are stupid freak," she growled as she hit Ahura again.

"The only stupid one here is you bitch!" came a furious growl. Dedra looked up and saw Fuli flying towards her. "Guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time!" Fuli snarled. Dedra looked over and saw Kion tackling Janja to the ground. Nash was also there and he was checking on Baraka and Ahura.

"You will never hurt my baby again!" Fuli roared as she raised her paw. But Dedra had other plans. Grinning to herself Dedra kicked Fuli as hard as she could and hit her directly in the stomach.

"Better be careful Fuli," Dedra sneered, getting up and hitting Fuli hard in the stomach. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your unborn freak." With those word Dedra delivered another hard blow to Fuli's stomach. She was about to strike again when suddenly Kuoko and Kiara were there and they tackled Dedra to the ground.

"Big mistake!" Kuoko snarled, her brown eyes full of rage.

"Yeah for you!" Dedra snarled. Suddenly Dedra kicked as hard as she could sending Kuoko and Kiara flying through the air. Getting to her feet Dedra once again set her sights towards Fuli, who was struggling to stand. But suddenly she felt an intense pain go through her back. Roaring in pain Dedra threw her attacker off of her and to her surprise she saw Levi there. "Levi!" she shouted, her blue eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you!" Levi shouted. "I won't let you hurt Mrs. Fuli or Ahura anymore!"

"You foolish child!" Dedra shouted. "This is the thanks I get after everything I've done for you!'

"You're wrong Mom!" Levi shouted. "Ahura isn't the freak around here! He's really brave. And Mrs. Fuli is really nice when people are nice to her. And Prince Kion is like a father to me! I won't let you hurt them!"

"Levi's right Dedra," Recko said coming onto the scene with Fesi right next to her. "This insanity has to stop!"

"I'll never stop!" Dedra snarled, glaring at her friend. "Not until that freak and his family are dead!"

"Dedra please stop this," Kuoko pleaded as she limped towards the enraged lioness. Kiara had run to check on Fuli, who was still bleeding heavily. "We've always been friends," the dusty orange Queen continued. "Ever since we've been cubs. Please stop this."

"Things change Kuoko!" Dedra hissed, her dark blue eyes like daggers. "And we're no longer friends!"

"I can see that," Kuoko said, her voice having a hint of sadness to it. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Go to Hell Kuoko!" Dedra snarled. Then without warning Dedra leapt towards Kuoko, her claws extended. But suddenly Levi jumped in front of her and her claws dug deep into his side. "Levi!" Dedra cried out, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh Levi my baby! Oh Kings Above!" Dedra was frantically checking Levi over. "He needs help!" Dedra cried out.

"I can help him!" Nash cried out running over. With that the black coated lion began to work on stopping the bleeding while the others could only sit and watch helplessly.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion had come to Chaka's rescue and had tackled Janja to the ground. "Give it up Janja!" the golden brown Prince snarled, his face inches from Janja's. "You've already lost!"

"It ain't over 'til I say it is!" Janja roared. Before Kion could react Janja swung his paw and his claws connected with Kion's face leaving long bloody claw marks. Kion roared in pain and Janja kicked Kion as hard as he could sending him crashing into the already injured Chaka. Both lions crashed hard into the ground. Chaka groaned in pain and tried to get up. But his injuries prevented him from doing so. Kion got to his feet and shook his head to clear his vision. He looked over at Chaka who said, "I'm good Ky. Kick his sorry ass!"

"Right," Kion said, turning his attention back towards Janja. Both males raced towards each other out for blood. They connected and it wasn't long before Kion got the upper hand. "Its time to end this!" he snarled. "You killed my father and almost killed my Uncle. And my grandfather is dead because of you! Its time for you to go the Hell where you belong!" With that Kion raised his paw to kill Janja. But suddenly a small grey blur was in front of him.

"No!" Shenja shouted. "I won't let you kill my Daddy!" Kion stopped not wanting to hurt the pup. Janja laughed and threw Kion off of him, causing his to hit his head.

"That's my girl," Janja said, giving his daughter a proud smile. "Time to finish this!" With those words Janja advanced towards Kion. But Kion quickly recovered and tackled Janja to the ground. Shenja went to help her father but before she could suddenly Malikia was there and soon the two females cubs were rolling on the ground biting and clawing. Kion took this opportunity to finish what he was going to do to begin with. He pinned Janja to the ground and waisted no time before he slashed Janja's throat killing him. Satisfied Kion went to check on Malikia. By now Shenja had thrown the eight moth old cub off of her and hit her hard in the face.

"This ain't over!" she snarled as she ran away. "I'll be back!" With those words Shenja was gone.

"You ok Mal'?" Kion asked, checking the Princess over.

"I'm fine Uncle Kion," Malikia said, rubbing her injured cheek. "Daddy!" she cried, running over to Chaka, who had passed out by now.

"Oh man he needs help," Kion said, the worry clear in his voice. With that Kion grabbed Chaka by his scruff and gently dragged him into the cave where he hoped help would be waiting.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. The End

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 The End**

Kion dragged Chaka into the cave and to his surprise he saw that Rafiki was already in there and he and Bunga were tending to the injured. "Fuli!" Kion cried out. "Ahura!" Kion was shocked to see his mate and son among the injured. "Are they ok?" he asked, looking at Bunga, who was treating them.

"They'll be fine," Bunga informed his friend. "I managed to stop the bleeding with Fuli and hopefully that'll be enough."

"And the cub?" Kion asked, fearful Fuli may have lost their unborn child.

"The cub is fine," Bunga said with a smile. "In fact both of your cubs are just fine Ky."

"Oh thank the Kings," Kion sighed, closing his eyes in relief.

"Yeah but I still gotta finish up with Fuli," Bunga said. "So you'll have to wait over there. But I'm sure Ahura would love to see you."

"I'm going to see him right now," Kion declared. "Thanks little B."

"Anytime," Bunga said, as he turned back to his patient. With that Kion went to check on his son. When Ahura saw Kion his green eyes lit up.

"Hi Daddy!" he cried out from his place between Kuri's paws. Both Kuri and Thimin were there making sure their daughter and grandson were ok.

"Hey there champ," Kion said, giving Ahura a nuzzle. "I heard you had quite the adventure."

"Yeah it was pretty scary," Ahura admitted. "But Auntie Leona said Baraka is going to be ok. Is Mommy going to be ok too?"

"Your mother will be just fine son," Kion said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. "She strong and a fighter. She and your unborn brother or sister or going to be just fine."

"Good," Ahura said as he snuggled into Kion's mane and closed his eyes. Within minutes the three month old was fast asleep.

"Is Fuli really going to be ok?" Thimin whispered.

"Bunga's working on her now," Kion whispered back. "But hopefully she and the cub will be fine."

"I know they will be," Kuri whispered, giving her son-in-law a nuzzle. "Its like you said Kion. Fuli's a fighter. She'll pull through this."

"I know," Kion said with a sigh. "We just have to wait and find out for sure."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Rafiki had just informed Dedra of Levi's condition. "Yer son will be fine," the aging monkey informed the lioness. "He was vedy lucky de claws did not go any deeper."

"Oh thank the Kings," Dedra said with a sigh.

"Well I'm certainly glad Levi is going to be alright," Kuoko said. "But that doesn't get you off the hook Dedra!"

"Yeah yeah I know Kuoko," Dedra said, rolling her blue eyes. "I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished."

"You're lucky I don't rip you to shreds after what you did to my grandson and daughter-in-law!" Cala roared, glaring at Dedra.

"Look Cala I don't see why you're so angry with me," Dedra said coldly. "I'm not the one that helped murder your mate. Who was that again? Oh yeah it was your twin sister that helped murder Kopa!"

"Don't you dare say his name you bitch!" Kali roared, leaping on Dedra and pinning her to the ground with his claws to her neck. "Or maybe you'd like to join Janja and Karaha in Hell!"

"Whoa there Kal'," Kiara said gently pulling her enraged brother off of Dedra.

"I..I'm sorry Ki'," Kali stammered. "I.." But Kali didn't get a chance to finish before the tears came flowing down his face. Kiara pulled her younger brother close and he wept on his shoulder.

"Its ok Kal'," she whispered as her own tears threatened to come. "I'm here. I'm here."

"I can't believe he's gone Kiara," Kali sobbed. "I can't believe Dad and Kopa are both gone. And so soon after losing Mom. Its so unfair. I didn't even get a change to say goodbye."

"Oh Daddy," Furaha said coming to Kali's side with Jasiri on his other side. "I'm so sorry Daddy," the rusty brown lioness whispered. Kali pulled his girls close as her grieved for his father and brother.

"We love you Grandpa," Thamini said, rubbing against Kali's front leg.

"I love you girls so much," Kali sniffled as he pulled his granddaughter close and nuzzled her. "Having you three here really helps me."

"We'll always be here for you Kali," Jasiri declared, giving Kali a lick

"But what's going to happen to Aunt Hera?" Malikia asked, looking over at Kuoko when she said this part.

"She has to be banished," Kuoko declared. "And Dedra too. And I know Chaka would agree with me if he were awake. I'm sorry guys." Kuoko looked at Colo and Leo when she said this part.

"It's ok," Colo said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah we get it," Leo said with a sigh of his own.

"I'm going to pass judgment right now," Kuoko declared. With that the Queen headed outside to properly banish Hera and Dedra.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day all was quiet at Pride Rock. Chaka had woken up and was feeling much better despite his injuries. He had also learned of Hera and Dedra's banishments and was ok with them. Levi had stayed behind despite Dedra's protests and Recko had agreed to care for him. This was also the day Nash turned three. Everyone was celebrating this special day. Suddenly Meda appeared and when she saw Colo her blue eyes lit up. "Hey Colo!" she cried, running up to Colo and nuzzling him.

"Meda!" Colo cried out, shocked to see the silver coated lioness. "What are you doing here?"

"Its that day remember?" Meda said with a laugh, giving Colo another nuzzle. "And besides you promised me I'd get to meet your son."

"Yeah," Colo said with a grin. "I did. Sorry I forgot all about it."

"That's ok," Meda said, laying her head on Colo's sandy brown mane.

"Colo!" Leona shouted approaching Colo and Meda looking fuming mad. "Who the Hell is this?!" she snarled glaring at Meda.

"Leona its not what you think!" Colo began. But he didn't get a chance to finish before Leona let out a furious roar struck Colo in his face and then leapt at Meda tackling her to the ground.

"Leona stop!" Colo cried out trying to get his furious mate off his friend.

"You son of a bitch!" Leona roared, baring her teeth at Colo. "How could you do this to me?! And in front of everyone!"

"Well someone's a bit angry," a voice said. Leona gasped as she recognized the voice. Turning around she saw Safara there along with a handsome creamy golden lion with a golden brown mane and golden eyes.

"Safara?" Leona gasped, her amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey there Leona," Safara said with a smile, giving her cousin a nuzzle. "I see you've met my sister-in-law Meda."

"Sister-in-law?" Leona asked, looking over at Meda, who was standing up.

"Yes she's my younger sister," the creamy golden lion said his voice sounding a lot like Mufasa's. "I'm Leon by the way. Safara's mate."

"Yes I..I know," Leona stammered. "B..But what's going on? Colo?" Leona turned towards her mate when she said this part.

"This is the surprise I've been telling you about," Colo said with a grin. "Remember I said I had a special surprise planned for Nash's birthday? Well this is it. And Meda had been helping me plan it."

"I..I'm so embarrassed," Leona stammered. "I'm so sorry Meda."

"Its ok," Meda said with a smile. "I'd of thought the same thing if I were you. But I can assure you Colo and I are friends and nothing more. I have a mate back home and a daughter." Leona opened her mouth to speak but before she could Nash came onto the scene with Vitani right behind him.

"What's going on here?" the black coated lion asked. Then he saw Safara and his ruby eyes lit up. "Safara!" he cried running over to his sister and embracing her. "I'm so glad to see you Saf'," Nash declared, a huge smile on his face.

"Well I couldn't very well miss your birthday now could I?" Safara said, smiling back at her brother.

"OH my sweet baby girl," Vitani cried out embracing her daughter. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Mom," Safara said, nuzzling her mother.

"Its good to see you again Vitani," Leon put in giving his mother-in-law a nuzzle.

"You too Leon," Vitani said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday buddy," Colo said, patting Nash on the back.

"Thank you Colo," Nash said. "This is the best birthday present I could have gotten." Just the Thamini came onto the scene along with Furaha. When the rusty brown cub saw Safara and Leona her ruby eyes went wide.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking at Nash.

"Sweetie this is your Aunt Safara and Uncle Leon," Nash said, still smiling. "Saf' this is you niece Thamini."

"Hello Thamini," Safara said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you." To Safara's surprise Thamini grabbed her front leg and nuzzled into it then did the same with Leon.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Thamini said, still smiling.

"Hello again Furaha," Safara said giving her sister-in-law a nuzzle. "And I see by your belly that I'm going to have another niece or nephew soon."

"Yeah," Furaha said, patting her expanded belly. "In a few weeks you will."

"Well speaking of cubs," Leon piped up. "There's someone we want you to meet. Come on out honey." With that a creamy golden cub with blue eyes came out and walked up to the group. "This is our daughter, Asha," Leon said with a smile. "Asha say hello to you family."

"Hello everyone," the four month old cub said. Vitani pulled her granddaughter close and nuzzled her as did Nash. Asha at first was surprised then she nuzzled her grandmother and uncle back.

"Well come on lets go tell the others your back," Nash said. With that the group left to inform the others of Safara's return.

 **A/N well there you go ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be the final epilogue. And as always review please.**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N I'd like to thank you all for the reviews** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 E** **pilogue**

Safara and Leon decided to stay for a few weeks so they could help out when Furaha and Fuli gave birth. Soon the time came and Fuli gave birth. And to everyone's surprise she had twin boys. The first one had Kion's amber eyes and Fuli's golden coat with the same spots as Ahura had. They named him Kopa after his deceased grandfather. The second boy was quite the surprise he had a spotless golden coat and one of his eyes was green like his mother's and the other was amber like his father's. They named him Simba. Within hours of Fuli giving birth Furaha also gave birth to a daughter. She had her father's sandy brown coat and her mother's blue eyes. And like Fuli and Kion had done they named their daughter after a deceased relative. They choose the name Nala for her. On this day Bunga was there to present the newest additions to the Royal family. Rafiki had sadly gone to join the others in the Great Beyond so Bunga was in charge now. But being so small he could only carry one cub at a time to be presented. As he held the cubs up Bunga looked up and he could swear he saw Rafiki looking down at him along with Timon and Pumbaa smiling. Bunga smiled to himself as he gave little Nala back to Furaha and went inside. The honey badgar knew that everything was alright now and the Circle of Life was finally at peace.

TLKTLKTLK

The months flew by like the wind for the Royal family. The cubs were growling nicely and were reaching adulthood. This was a very special day for Chaka and Kuoko. Their daughter Malikia was going on her first hunt. The dusty orange Princess was nervous about this but with the encouragement of her parents and grandparents she gained to confidence she needed. "Good luck Mal'," Levi said, giving his girlfriend a nuzzle. Levi had adjusted well to being without his mother and had a light brown mane growing in. After a long discussion Chaka and Leona decided, along with Recko that Levi would make a fine mate for Malikia, which suited the young lions just fine.

"Thanks Le'," Malikia said with a smile. Just then Kiara came onto the scene to accompany her granddaughter. After giving her parents nuzzles Malikia was off.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Malikia returned with a gazelle as her catch. She gladly shared her kill with her family, which included her cousin, Baraka. Baraka was growing nicely and was now eight months old. He had a sandy brown fluff ball on his head, which he proudly showed off. Ahura was also growing nicely. But he had the slimmer build of a cheetah instead of the bulky build that Kion had. But to his relief he had a brown fluff ball growing on his head which meant he would have a mane. On this day Ahura was showing Kopa and Simba the sights along with Nala. Thamini, who was now ten months old, joined them. The rusty brown Princess had developed quite the crush on Ahura and Ahura felt the same. Fuli an Furaha knew it would only be a matter of time before their children fell all the way for each other. It was also clear that young Simba and Nala were joined at the hip much like their namesakes were when they were cubs. This brought great joy to everyone, especially Kali and Kiara. The brother and sister smiled as the cubs played. "They're so cute," Kiara said with a giggle as she watched Fesi tackle Baraka to the ground playfully. The two eight month-olds were thick as thieves and it was decided between their parents that they would be betrothed just like Levi and Malikia were. Kion joined his Aunt and Uncle and watched the cubs play. As he watched them a smile came across his face. Looking up the golden brown lion could have sworn he saw his father and grandfather in the clouds smiling down at him.

"I love you guys," Kion whispered. "I hope I made you proud."

"We are very proud of you my son," Kopa's voice echoed.

"You have all done well," came Simba's voice. "The Circle of Life is at along last at Peace." Kion smiled at these words and knew that everything would be alright from that moment on.

The End

 **A/N well folks there you have story complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and as this was the final chapter any ideas of what I could do for my next TLK story would be apreciated and as always please review**


End file.
